Mr Billionaire
by TheWorldGoesRound
Summary: Edward and Bella are getting married only this time it is not by choice they are betrothed. What happens when they get married by force will they fall in love or will it all go down in flames RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS! ALL HUMAN!
1. Chapter 1

hey this is my new story

This is my new story!! Hope you like it!!

Ҩ――――――————————————————————————ҩ—————————————————————————————Ҩ

Chapter 1

BPOV

How could they do this to me? I was marrying a monster! All he cared about was his money, and he was going to be gone all the time! I am never going to see him! I guess I was over reacting just a little bit - I mean he was not a monster, or at least I hope not. And I don't think that he was too obsessed with money, even if it was a reason we were getting married in the first place.

I stood up in my gorgeous white dress and walked over to the mirror to make sure that no mascara tears had gotten on it.

The whole wedding was gorgeous; I was getting married to a millionaire, I mean what did I expect?!

It also helped that my fiancé's parents had hired a _fantastic_ wedding planner.

Speaking of the devil, Alice came running in the changing room just as I put the final touches on my wedding dress. She scared the crap out of me so I yelled, "ALICE!?" at her.

"What?" she said looking up at me innocently. Alice was very pretty and full of confidence, but one thing she did not have was height. And in these heels (or more like death traps), (**A/N pictures for the** **whole wedding are on my profile**) I was way taller then her, so I looked right over her head and had to bend way down to just see her.

"Don't do that." I said, trying to keep it short and sweet.

She just came up behind me and started to fix my veil and make-up, which were both perfect. Alice had picked out all the right things and hired the right people for the wedding; I had not done anything for the wedding besides trying lots and lots of things on.

Once Alice was done she said we had to get moving because the wedding was supposed to start in only 5 minutes.

My stomach was doing summersaults and back flips. I was freaking out. I barley knew this guy. Why am I marrying him again? Oh yeah, because my parents want me to. UGH, I didn't want to go through with this.

Alice lead me to the doors and left me there and went to take her place in line; she had to be a bridesmaid because I did not have that many close friends the maid of honor was Angela a really good friend of mine from high school and the other bridesmaid was Alice's husband's sister Rosalie, who was very pretty.

The bridesmaids started to walk down the aisle.

And I continued in my insanity of freaking out.

I was only 22 - I had so much ahead of me. So why was I marrying him? He was a sweet guy and all, but I have met him only a few times, and I hate the whole arranged marriage thing. Do all rich families do this? Because it sucks.

I doubt this guy wants to marry me either. I mean I am an ugly little nobody who happens to have a rich dad, and he was a part of this big time billionaire family.

I started to walk down the aisle with Charlie at my side. I call him dad out loud, but I don't even really know him that well. He is never really around anymore. My mom and he got a divorce when I was really young, and around when I turned four, my dad struck oil and my family made billions off of it in Alaska. **(A/N it just makes it easier if they lived in Alaska and not Forks.)**

My mom did not get any of the money because they were divorced, so my mom sent me off to live with my dad so that I would have a better life. My dad was now one of the richest men in the world, everyone wanted to marry me, just so that they would have a chunk of the money I would inherit.

After a while my dad got tired of it all, and he made an arranged marriage with a friend of his son I was only eight at the time.

I have met him only a few times after that, our families spend Christmas together, but that doesn't mean anything. There are always so many people around us all the time, so we only see each other for a few minutes each year. Which means that I basically only know his first and last name!? Which was Cullen by the way.

I was thinking about all of this as I walked down the aisle toward my future husband.

All of this was crowding my brain, all my self pity, I was so not ready for this.

As I neared Edward I noticed he looked just as stressed out as I probably did.

I got up to Edward and all of my friends and family. I stood in front of him and he stared into his eyes. I could tell that he was just as nervous as I was, and I guess that was a good thing. At least I was not alone.

I looked around at the wonderful wedding that Alice had planned. It was beautiful.

Alice had made the wedding theme romance so there were roses, candles and diamonds EVERYWHERE!

It was the kind of wedding that every girl wanted to bad I was not like every other girl.

I also had that guy that every girl wanted he was rich, handsome, and out of town often.

I guess in some people's mind I was lucky too bad I don't feel that way.

I reached the alter and my father handed me to Edward the man started the wedding I don't even know who he is but he made it quick.

Edward stared into my eyes as we went over the vows, and I was a loyal daughter and said them.

We exchanged rings mine was diamond and expensive looking but I really liked it. Edward's was simple and manly.

Then the man that was marrying us said the words I had been dreading my whole life.

"You may now kiss the bride" he said in a calm smooth voice, as I was freaking out. I mean, I had kissed guys before against my father's will, but still. This was different. This was like the kiss that would start the rest of my life.

Edward leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. His lips left mine after way less then a second. There was no feeling behind them at all.

And I knew in that moment that this was going to be a rough road.

I also knew that I didn't know what was coming up next but I had to be ready for it.

Everyone cheered and shouted as I sulked in misery.

Then I sudden thought flashed through my mind I was married.

**OK SO IT WAS NOT THE BEST FIRST CHAPTER EVER BUT CAN YOU HONSETLY SAY THAT YOU LIKED THE FIRST CHAPTER OF TWILIGHT BECAUSE I DIDN'T BUT I GAVE IT A TRY AND I ENDED UP LOVING IT!! SO JUST GIVE IT A TRY!**  
Ҩ――――――————————————————————————ҩ—————————————————————————————Ҩ

REVIEW!! Tell me what you thought!! I will update ASAP!!

PS: check out the pictures on my profile!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

BPOV

I can't believe that I am married to a guy that I don't even know!!

UGH!

I think I need to start getting over this fact though because I am pretty sure that I am going to be married to him for a while, I doubt that my father would ever let me get a divorce.

Edward and I walked down the aisle and out the door.

There was a white carpet for us to walk on WAY over down!!

Edward and I walked to the limo that was going to take us to the reception.

The reception was in downtown Chicago which is where Edward lives or at least he lives on the outskirts of it which was where we were now.

The limo was of course expensive looking, white and very long I thought it was over the top but I thought the whole wedding was over the top and nobody asked me.

Edward let me get in first and he waved to everybody and then slid into the limo and sat beside me.

"So…" Edward began and then trialed off I guess he was uncomfortable, that is ok because I was too.

"Yes" trying to edge him on a little

I think it worked because this time he said more than one word to me

"So we are married."

"Yea I guess we are. Are you ready for marriage?"

I could tell that he was thinking intensely about how he would answer.

"Are you?"

"I asked you first"

"Well I am not entirely sure what my answer is yet."

"How come?"

"I don't think I know anything about you yet." Edward taking the words right out of my head hmm I wonder if he could read minds.

"Well I guess we are going to have to fix that now aren't we?"

"I guess so"

We arrived at his parent's condo. Which was like a whole building in itself. But a few other people live in the same building but still Edward's parents owned most of it.

This is where the reception was, on the first floor of this building.

We stopped directly in front of the building. Then the limo driver came around to open our door.

Edward got out first and then held out his hand for me to take to help me out. It was very gentlemanly of him.

"Thank you"

He just nodded and offered me his arm.

Which I of course took and we started to walk toward the front doors of the building.

We walked in through the front doors and Edward steered me left.

We walked down this very long and very straight hallway which ended at two doors.

So there we stood in front of these two very large, to what looked like, solid wood doors.

Two men were each holding onto a door handle.

I all of a sudden heard "It is my pleasure to be the first to introduce the new married pair so with out further or dew I now introduce Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen"

I hated the way that sounded! Like my identity was that I was his wife not that I was an independent woman that's name once was Bella Swan that I was now Mrs. Edward Cullen the wife of Edward Cullen.

This was my least favorite thing about getting married. Losing the identity that you once had, that you had had your whole life. But that did not matter to anybody but me.

So I just hid that it bothered me and held onto Edward's arm.

The two men opened the door and Edward almost pulled me in to the room filled with all of our family, friends and people that were only here for business purposes.

I don't even know what was really going on because there were so many people left and right congratulating me I was already just tired of them all.

I think some how Edward was somehow aware of this and pulled me away from all the people and helped me sit down in one of the two chairs at the head of this massive table.

He sat down next to me.

For the first time I got to look around at the reception it spectacular with roses and candles glore once again it was _WAY _over done but it was very millionairey and more then any other girl could ask for.

I just sat there and ate whatever was put in front of me. I was tired of people congratulating me and I had so much to think about.

So, I was quiet and only spoke when spoken to.

I was answering a question Jasper had just asked me, when Emmett suddenly stood up and tapped his fork on his glass, like they do in the movies at weddings, to get everyone's attention.

He started out all formal "Ladies and gentlemen. If I could just get your attention for one moment." The room quieted and Emmett continued on

"Thank you. I would like to say that it is time for my speech or the best man's speech, then the maid of honor's speech, after that the father daughter dance, and then we can get out of here!"

"Ok well I will get this thing moving I guess. Edward has always been the best little brother that any one could ask for he was quiet, small, let you pick on him, and was attractive enough that I was not ashamed to be seen out in public with. I mean come on what else could you ask for it would have sucked if he was a tattle-tell and a ugly duckling I couldn't go anywhere with him then." This caused everyone to laugh. Edward only chuckled

"What I am trying to say is that Edward was a great brother and person. He was always there even when I screwed up **a lot** he was there."

"I remember this one time I went out partying and I might have had a LITTLE too much to drink and might have gotten into a bar fight and might have gotten arrested and do you know who the first person I called at 3 in the morning was?"

"It was Edward and he was there 4 hours later at 7 in the morning after he had got some more sleep."

Everyone was laughing at this even edward.

"So what I am trying to say beside that if you want to get out of jail quickly don't call my brother is that, Edward was just someone that you could trust with anything, that you could joke around with, that would not do your science project but would help you as much as he could with, he was there to talk and he was in it for the long run not the short sprint."

"I love you man! Thanks for always being there! Congratulations again on getting married before your older brother!" He walked up to Edward as he stood up and they gave each other a manly hug.

Emmett whispered something in Edward's ear I could not hear what it was but Edward started laughing at it.

Then my maid of honor/Angela stood up.

"Hi everyone! My name is Angela and I am the maid of honor. Well I know that I will not be anywhere near as funny as Emmett was but I know that I am just as true." She was right, she was the most honest person I know.

"Well, Bella and I met back in high school I was a new student. My family was not all that rich but I was lucky enough to get a scholarship to go to the same school as Bella I was so excited to be going to such a nice but nobody would talk to me, because I didn't have as nice of things as they did."

"Bella was the first and only person that showed me any kindness she told me how lucky I was and that I should feel proud that I was not part of a well of family because then I would be spoiled like those brats that would not talk to me."

"She made me laugh and made me feel like an equal. I know I am rattling on about my life story and not really telling you a story about Bella!"

"What I am trying to say is that Bella was all these things a daughter of a very rich man, a disappointment because she was not a spoiled brat, a average person, but Bella was something very important to me she was my one and only true friend!"

"And that is what I am here to tell you that Bella is a great person that deserves all the happiness in the world. So congrats Bella and Edward," she raised her glass

"this is for you and your happiness together!" she ended it so wonderfully.

I was trying so hard to hold back my tears.

She had said such nice things to me and it meant a lot to me!

Angela walked over to me I stood up and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you so much for talking to me that first day of school because if you hadn't I would not have the great friend that I am hugging now" I could not stop the tears any longer they came pouring down my face.

"I am so glad I did" I said with a cracked voice

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Well there you go another chapter review and tell me what you thought!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

BPOV

Angela walked away from me and went to go sit next to her boyfriend Ben, who was a very sweet guy.

Edward's parents had hired a real orchestra for the reception which I thought was a little strange but whatever. Anyway the conductor of the orchestra stood up and announced that it was time for the father daughter dance.

Charlie walked over to me and held out his hand. I took it and he pulled me up and over to the dance floor that was in the middle of the room.

Clair de Lune by Debussy began.

This is one of my favorite songs. I wonder who did the song selection.

The song was sweet and slow at the beginning we danced slowly.

I rested my head on his shoulder.

Just as I got a tiny bit faster Edward stood up and walked over to his mother and held out his hand like Charlie had done to me.

She took it and Edward led her out to the dance floor.

Esme and Edward danced ten times more graceful then my father and I were.

Slowly people began to get up and dance with their partners.

After about 5 minutes the song stopped, and Charlie and I stopped dancing.

He led me back to my seat and then sat in the seat next to me.

I turned toward him because I had a feeling that I was about to get one of his encouraging speeches.

"Isabella" he was the only person that ever called me Isabella because it was my _real_ name "I am so happy that you went through with this. It will do so much for you later on in life. And who knows you might even grow to like your husband" notice how he didn't say love he said like

"Edward really is a very nice person" nice meaning rich

"I know that you will be happy and taken care of the rest of your life"

"Thanks Dad. I love you" he stood up and I did with him and he pulled me into a hug and I saw a light flash and I knew that he was hugging me for the public

I don't understand my Dad I don't know if he loves me or hated me.

He probably loves me but I don't understand why he does the things he does he is so confusing.

Why does he have to marry me off to some stranger to show that he loves me why can't he be like normal dads and when I was an 8 year old just tuck me into bed instead of marrying me off?

He walked away after the picture was taken with out another 3 words to me.

Edward walked up to me after my father left me standing there.

"We are going to have to do our first dance as a married couple in a moment."

"OK"

Edward held out his hand for me to take and he nodded toward the conductor of the orchestra probably telling him that we were ready to dance.

Edward led me to the middle of the dance floor.

The orchestra stopped playing and the conductor made an announcement.

"Ladies and Gentlemen if you could please clear the dance floor it is time for the happy couple first dance together."

And another one of my favorite songs started playing 'Dream by Cranberries' **(if you don't know this song please check it out or email me and I might put it up on my profile) **

I listen to the lyrics of the song it was about how dreams come true but they don't always work out the way you thought they would they are unexpected.

And it made me think maybe this marriage was not such a bad thing I have to be open to the way things work out because I am a strong believer in everything happens for a reason.

So there must be a reason that I am in this situation.

Edward and I dance slowly to the faster song.

He was a very good dancer and I am sure I probably look like a complete idiot next to him.

He led me well though and his intension was kind though and that was all that mattered.

We dance through the whole song.

Then we went and stood there at the doors and said goodbye to all our guests as they left.

After everyone was out the door we walked out too.

"So how was your wedding reception?" Edward asked like it didn't matter at all

"It was long and over done" I summed it up badly and shortly

"Really! I can't believe that a daughter of a billionaire thought that that was over done"

"Well it was I might have grown up with a lot of money and I might have a lot of money but that does not mean that I like it being spent or wasted on me"

"I didn't think I would ever hear those words come out of a female's mouth!"

"What is that suppose to mean?!" I was mad that he thought the entire female race wanted was men's money

"NOTHING, nothing" clearly telling that he had offended me

We finished walking down the long hallway and were now heading toward the front doors.

We walked out them and there was a classic wedding move right out of a movie.

There was rice being thrown and little kids blowing bubbles.

It was perfect.

Only the people that were really there for us had stayed and done this it was too cute.

We got into the same limo we were in before but this time somebody had come out side a taken one of those window markers and written 'JUST MARRIED' all over it.

I had a funny feeling it was Alice because it was just her style.

Edward once again let me get in first and waved to everyone before sliding in after me.

We were sitting next to each other and there was an awkward silence because we both knew what was up next.

THE WEDDING NIGHT!

ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ ͻ 

Hello again! You guys please review it helps me write which means that you get your chapters faster and you guys can do that becauseI have almost 300 hits in one day and I also have 13 people that have added me to their alerts list so I know that if they all review and say simple UPDATE SOON! I can update sooner! So REVIEW review REVIEW!!

OH AND PS:CHECK OUT MY PROFLIE AND MAKE SURE YOU VOTE VOTE VOTE


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

BPOV

We were in the limo going down the road I had no idea where we were going.

Alice had planed the whole thing including the wedding night and the honeymoon.

The only thing I knew was that we were not leaving for the honeymoon until tomorrow so we were obviously staying in the area, tonight.

I turned to Edward "Do you know were we are going for the night?"

He looked shocked that I was even talking to him. We had not really spoken during the 30 minutes we had been in the car.

"I have an idea but I am not sure" he answered

We passed by a building and I looked out the window to see the sign at the front of it and it said Chicago School of Psychology.

The car was heading toward this huge building. It looked like a really expensive and modern hotel.

Just when I thought we were going to pass right by it we pulled up into the Hotel Sax Chicago or at least that is what the little square sign said on the front of this huge building.

"Are we staying here?" I asked Edward in shock I had never stayed some where so modern my dad had always made me stay in really old fashion places

"I guess so" he said that and slide out of the door that the limo driver was holding open for us.

And like all the other times we had gotten out of the car Edward held out his hand for me to take.

"Thank you" I said as he helped me out

He just nodded

"Here is your room key, sir. Ms.Brandon told me to give it to you and to tell you that you are staying in room 805 and that your luggage is already in there." The limo driver said as he handed Edward the room key.

He looked me up and down, then walked back around to the other side of the limo and got into the drivers seat and drove off.

Edward pulled me into the hotel since he was still holding my hand from when he helped me out.

We walked in the door and straight to the elevators I barley got a chance to look around because he walks so fast but what I did see was this pillar that was made of people it very strange to have in the middle of the lobby but it and the rest of the lobby was beautiful, modern and arty I loved it.

We rode up to the eighth floor and walked out of the elevator.

There were only 5 rooms on this floor we went to the very last one on the right.

Edward put the key into the handle and it flashed red then green and we walked in.

I was amazed by the room it was not huge but not it was not tiny it was about twice the size of my room back in Alaska.

There was only one bed, next to the bed was a window that took up the entire wall it had spectacular views of the river and city, in front of the bed was a desk our bags were underneath it and right above the desk was a very large TV screen.

All and all the room was amazing and very modern.

As I was staring at the room Edward went over to his bag and toke out some clothes.

"Do you want to use the bathroom first?" he asked before he even toke a step toward it

"No no you got your stuff out first you can go."

"Thank you" he said simple and walked over to the bathroom door opened it and went through it

As he was in the bathroom I walked over to my bag I opened it up and there was a note inside on the very top.

I toke it out and unfolded it. I could already tell it was from Alice she folded her notes all strange in these weird shape things that I can never fold back.

I opened it finally with out ripping it apart.

I read it out loud

"Bella I know that you just want to change into sweet pants and pretend like this is not your wedding night. But I am sorry to tell you that I am not allowing it I packed all your clothes for the whole trip and I am sorry to tell you that all there is is a whole bunch of sexy lingerie and NO SWEAT PANTS!! Ha ha HA HA HA (make evil laugh)! I am sure that you will have a great time! Oh and don't worry about luggage I already had it sent to all your hotels they are holding it for you until you get there all you have to worry about is bringing it back! Oh and your wedding night outfit is already in the bathroom! Bye have fun!! Alice "

A voice came out of no where "Looks like we are going to be doing some shopping" I jumped three feet in the air scared shitless.

"Oh My GOD! Don't do that to me?!" Edward just laughed. my face was apparently funny.

"It is your turn to use the bathroom"

"Ok well I can't get out of this dress on my own so can you unzip me please?"

"Um… Sure" he came up behind me and quickly unzipped me

I walked into the bathroom with my back bare.

As I got into the bathroom I saw a bag on the floor in front of the bathtub there was another note on top of the bag. I read this one aloud too.

"Just put this on ok! Oh and you probably reek because boy was it hot inside the reception so make sure you take a shower. Alice"

I knew that if I looked into that bag I would faint so I just got into the shower and totally ingnored it.

I took the longest shower I think I ever have in my whole life. I had to released all the stress I had been holding onto. Plus I had this new stress that I had been trying to forget about I had to have sex with this man I don't know!

Once I had put it off as long as I could I got out of the shower I had been in there for 45 minutes already.

I opened up the bag and pulled out a fancy lace babydoll it went down to right above my thigh where it ruffled out barly covering anything at all, the top of the babydoll was built like a push-up bra making it look like I actually had something up there, and the whole thing was lace making it almost see through. The bounus was that there was a robe so I could cover up a little but the robe was also very reviling.

I put on the outfit and turned around and looked at myself in the mirror and I had to say that I did not look nearly as bad as I thought I would.

I inched my hand toward the door of the bathroom.

I knew that I would have to come out eventually I just was not ready for this but there was nothing I could do about it.

I opened the door and stepped out in my sexy and LITTLE outfit.

άΛάΛάΛάΛάΛάΛάΛάΛά άΛάΛάΛάΛάΛάΛάΛάΛάΛάΛάΛάΛάΛάΛάΛάΛά άΛάΛάΛάΛάΛάΛάΛάΛάΛάΛάΛάΛάΛάΛάΛάΛά

CLIFFY! I know I am trying to figure out what I am going to do! I have not really decided yet if u have any ideas tell me and I will tell u if I like them! REVIEW REVIEW! PS: thanks to Vixen Hood i hate my computer sometimes!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

BPOV

I walked out the bathroom door into my own personal hell: my husband.

I was nervous I had no idea what I was doing.

Edward was sitting on the bed on top of the blankets in plaid pajama pants **(A/N by the way I hate PLAID and I forgot to mention that I have pictures of almost everything I mention in my stories on my profile so make sure that you check it out) **and a tight black t-shirt showing off all the muscles on his chest which I didn't even know he had, they still look great though.

I just stood there in total shock at the god that was on the bed in front of me.

After a while of staring up at the ceiling he noticed me.

And then he was the one staring in shock, god knows why because I was no where near a goddess or even pretty.

Then I realized that the reason he was staring was the revealing outfit I was wearing I had almost forgotten about that.

"Wh..What a..re …you w.ear..ing?" he stuttered the whole way through barly making the sentence come out of his mouth.

"I don't know the name brand do you want to look at the tag?" I was trying to be seductive but all that happened was me turning really really red. UGH annoying feature.

"No I don't Isabella" he stood up at the foot of the bed as far away as he could in the room with out looking like he was scared of me or something.

I cut him off "Isabella" I hated when people called me Isabella it was WAY to formal so I refuse to let my husband call me that

"Ok well then Bella" he was trying to hard to stare into my eyes but every once in a while his eyes would wonder "I don't want to look at the tag, well it is not that I don't want to but it is more that I can't and I also don't think we should sleep together I mean I know I am being kind of forward but still."

"Well I feel sorry for you but there is only one bed so we will be sleeping together because I don't want to sleep on the floor and I am certainly not letting you sleep on the floor I couldn't deal with the guilt of it and plus your back would be killing you in the morning" I said playing with him a little I knew what he meant I just wanted to see if he would actually SAY it

"No that is not what I meant, I mean I would sleep on the floor if you wanted me too and I will certainly not ever let you sleep on the floor. What I meant when I said that was I don't think we should have sex together even if he ARE married" his eyes once again roamed all over my body I could feel them and it gave me confidence in myself

"Why don't you find me attractive?" acting all innocent

"No No I find you very attractive. You have no idea how hard it I for me to not take advantage of you right now. But I want to get to know you first" I was shocked I had never met a guy that wanted to get to know me any more then to find out how much money I was worth.

I mean don't get me wrong I was still a virgin but I had had many close calls.

Everyone wanted to be the one I ended up with. It was sad that they only did it for the money.

I didn't realize that was the reason earlier on in my life but I do now and I am extremely happy that I didn't lose my virginity to one of those creeps.

That is why I was filled with such great happiness and attraction when Edward said that. I mean those are the words that almost every woman wants to hear I want to fall in love before I have sex.

Well ok he didn't say those exact words but what he said was pretty close.

So that is the reason that, once I processed what he just said I ran across the room and kissed him on the check.

"You have no idea how much it means to me that you said that and I hope that we get to know each other before we take that next step." I said as I hugged his tightly

"Bella not that I don't love that you are hugging me but I think you should let go before I do something you might regret later."

I instantly let go of him

"Oh I am so sorry. Can I borrow a t-shirt because all the clothes Alice packed me are a little revealing and I don't think that is best if we are going to try to get to know each other better"

He did the last thing I expected he took off the shirt he was wearing and handed it to me like it was no big deal.

I just stood there in the middle of the room with my mouth completely opened staring at his chest.

"Here!" he said shaking the shirt trying to signal that it was in his hands

"Oh umm… I was just..." stuttering trying to come up with an excuse

"Oh I know what you were doing. Just take the shirt Bella"

I grab the shirt form his hand quickly and just about ran into the bathroom to change.

I came out about 10 minutes later full changed wearing a sexy but more comfortable outfit that Alice had packed just a simple red lace bra with matching underwear.

I was lucky the shirt was black because you could not see the underwear that was underneath it.

The shirt was very tight on Edward but it was huge on me it ended about mid-thigh.

Edward was once again lying on the bed staring at the ceiling still with no shirt on.

I took one look at him and my only thoughts on the matter were that this was going to be a hard night.

_ϔϊϋϔϊϋϔϊϋϔϊϋϔϊϋϔϊϋϔϊϋϔϊϋϔϊϋϔϊϋϔϊϋϔϊϋ ϔϊϋϔϊϋϔϊϋϔϊϋϔϊϋϔϊϋϔϊϋϔϊϋϔϊϋϔϊϋϔϊϋϔϊϋ ϔϊϋϔϊϋϔϊϋϔϊϋϔϊϋϔϊϋϔϊϋϔϊϋϔϊϋϔϊϋϔϊϋϔϊϋ ϔϊϋϔϊϋϔϊϋϔϊϋϔϊϋϔϊϋϔϊϋϔϊϋϔϊϋϔϊϋϔϊϋϔϊϋ ϔϊϋϔϊϋϔϊϋϔϊϋϔϊϋϔϊϋ_

MUWHAHAHA (if that is how u laugh evilly) I didn't have a lemon but I really like this chapter I this it has more character to it! And from now on it will be more about Edward and Bella and less about money ok and I am hoping that the chapters are going to be longer REVIEW REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Chapter 6

BPOV

I walked over to the bed and sat down on the side that Edward was not currently occupying which just happened to be the right side: the side I always sleep on.

That was a good thing because it meant that that was one more thing that we didn't have to worry about, what side of the bed we were going to sleep on.

Edward probably didn't even care but us girls always worry about the little things.

So after about 5 minutes of me talking insanly to myself inside my head I broke the awkward silence.

"So are you as uncomfortable as I am?" asking the first question that popped into my head

"Probably even more so. Why are we so uncomfortable?" Edward sat up so that we could look into each others eyes

"Probably because this is the first time we have ever really spoken more the two words to each other and we area already married and I think that is a little odd don't you?"

"Yes I do think that is odd I have been wondering by the way why did we get married?"

"It might have some to do with my dad. He was just tired of all the drama of having a daughter that everyone wanted to marry, just because he was rich, so he made an arranged marriage because he thought it would be easier on me and him. He really is a good person though so don't judge him or anything."

"And was it?" Edward was sitting criss-cross and I was propped up on my elbows

"Was what?" having no idea what he was talking about

"Was it any easier on you and him?"

"I don't know but I don't think my life was not all fun and games if that is what you mean. So why did your parents agree to having an arranged marriage with me?"

"I don't really know and I never thought to ask them."

"Why not did it not concern you that you were marrying someone that you barley even know?"

"No because I was going to have to have an arranged marriage anyway and you were better then my other option."

"Why did you have to have an arranged marriage with someone?"

"Because it has been like that in my family since the beginning of time and my parents didn't want to break tradition. I don't know how Emmett has gotten out of it for this long" I guess the look on my face was curious because right after he said that he quickly added "he doesn't have a betrothed and he is the oldest so it is odd."

"Ah. Oh and by the way what was your other option?"

"For my being my betrothed?"

I nodded

"Her name was Lauren. Her father is not as rich as yours, but that is not the reason I didn't want to marry her."

"Why didn't you?"

"I grew up close to Lauren because she lived close to our summer house and even at a young age I could tell that she was selfish, rude and would always be really immature. And like I predicted that is just how she is now. But for some reason her husband loves her. So it worked out for both of us."

"And you knew that I would not be like her."

"No but I hopped you would be. And I was once again I was right and you are nothing like her."

"How do you know that we have only known each other for about 24 hours?"

"I know because every time you saw something that was expensive and over done during the whole wedding process your face would scrunch up in disgust."

"You're observant."

"I try to be"

"Well let's stop talking about me. Tell me about your family. I know you have a brother and his name is Emmett. If I remember correctly your parent's names are Esme and Carlisle correct?"

"Yes they are and what do you want to know about them?"

I loved this it was just so comfortable we were sitting on the bed just talking, trying to get to know each other better. It felt so right.

"Everything."

"OK, well, my brother Emmett is a big/giant baby. He is immature and sometimes is dumb as a rock but he is also one of the most caring people I know and he has an opened ear when ever you want to talk he is great. And my mom or Esme is really kind hearted and she is one of the nicest people. When Carlisle and her first got pregnant she had a miscarriage and has never been able to have kids for some reason, so her and Carlisle adopted Emmett and I, we are biologic brothers. She saved our lives we didn't live in a very good part of Chicago and both of our parent died when we were very young so we were living in a shelter hoping to be adopted. My father Carlisle made all his money from a vitamin company he owns. He loves to help people, he get great joy in doing so. He also is a doctor but he does not need the money, he only does because he loves the feeling he gets when he helps another. He is one of the most generous people I know. He is a very big role model for me and always has been." Edward talked about his family with such passion and love it made me want to have him talk about me that way.

"Sorry I am rambling on." He said embarrassed

"NO no I love that you care for you family so much."

"Why don't you tell me about your family?"

"Ok well, my family is not as close as yours. My mom and dad got divorced when I was very little and my mother took me away to Florida, tired of all the cold weather we had in Alaska. Soon after she left my father was digging a hole and came upon oil lots and lots of oil. It happened to be the biggest amount in all of Alaska. He of course made billions off of it. Once my father had made all this money my mother sent me to go live with him knowing that I would have a better life living with him rather then her because she had very little money. My mother did not get any of the money because they were divorced but my father has always taken care of her. So I have lived with my father since I was 6 years old. Since then my mother has remarried my father has not. And I have gone to boarding school and graduated early from Kenyon College in Gambier Ohio with a degree in Literature. And there is my life story."

"Sounds like your life it stressful."

"No I don't think it is stressful I just think that at times it is difficult but who's life it not difficult at times?"

Edward and I stayed up all night talking about everything from our favorite junk foods to our first cars.

"I can't believe that you a daughter of a billionaire had an old Chevy truck how is that possible?" Edward laughed at my car

"Hey I loved my truck, you stupid shinny Volvo owner. **(slightly twilight) **I wanted to buy my first car all on my own with out the help of my father."

The conversation continued all though out the night we laughed and cried we talked about everything and anything feeling completely comfortable with each other.

We kept talking until the phone rang and Edward went over to pick it up "Hello?"

Edward face went from happy to shocked to worried then to a little mad.

"Fine we will probably miss it anyway though." He hung up the phone

My face was probably was just curious which I was I was wondering who was on the phone and why it had made Edward have so many different emotions on his face.

And like always do I spoke my mind "Who was that?"

* * *

hello people!! I know I know I am evil but I will update tomorrow hopefully so no worries and I want reviews ya hear me reviews! Just tell me what you thought even if you hated it just tell me! and THANKS so much to all my reviewers you guys make me smile ;D i love ya'll

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

BPOV (don't worry EPOV will be coming soon)

"Who was that?"

"On the phone?" he asked

"Yes who else would I be talking about?" I mean what kind of idiot thought I would be talking about anyone else

"Sorry stupid question it was Alice, the wedding planner. Did you know that she is also my other adopted sibling she is not biological related to me though and decided that she didn't want to change her name."

"Oh…well that is ok I really like Alice and am looking forward to getting to know her better. But why did she call?"

"She called to tell us that our plane leaves in 2 hours and that for our honeymoon we are going on a trip all over Italy and that we will be gone for 3 months and that she planned the whole thing and for us not to be worried about anything, she will call us and tell us what she reserved. She said right now she is forwarding me all the information we will need for our flight."

Just as he said that his phone vibrated; he had one of those cool new iphones. Edward went over to get it off the desk where he left it.

"Here it is we are leaving on flight 475 heading for Turin, Italy and we will be staying in the Grand Hotel Sitea." (Hotel is on my profile)

"There will also be a car waiting for us so that we can drive everywhere else. It looks like we are going to be driving all over Italy." He sounded excited and I had to admit I was too this was the trip of a life time and I was going to have so much fun

"Why are you so excited?" I asked him just curious

"I have always wanted to do this drive around all of Italy and now I get to do just that"

"Well if you don't want to miss that plane we had better get ready"

"I guess your right" Edward went back over to the desk and pulled out our bags from under it.

"Here you probably need to change" he said as he handed me my bag

I looked down and realized that I was still wearing Edward's shirt; I could defiantly not go out in public like this.

I took my bag and went into the bathroom.

I came out 10 minutes later in an old band t-shirt and a pair of dark skinny jeans, paired with a pair of red pumps.

Alice had been kind to me it was not to over the top and moderately comfortable.

Edward's outfit was similar to mine a band t-shirt, washed out jeans and tennis shoes.

We looked around once to make sure we had gotten everything. We grabbed our bags and our wedding clothes and walked out the door.

Our bags were small and easy to carry but our wedding outfits were heavy and bulky. I knew that this was going to be a problem.

Edward phone vibrated and rang in his pocket.

He stopped and took it out.

"Hello?"

I waited patiently I guess this was how life was going to be from now on lately him getting constant calls all the time.

I knew that he owned a business too but he didn't tell me about it last night. Hmm I will have to ask him later.

"Ok thanks I will talk to you soon bye."

He answered the unspoken question

"That was Alice she said to leave our wedding clothes downstairs at the main desk and that she will be coming by later tonight to pick them up."

"Oh that is nice of her I was wondering what we were going to do with these things."

"She also said that our plane tickets are downstairs at the front desk that she had dropped them off earlier this morning."

"Good, one less thing to worry about"

We got into the elevator since we were on the eighth floor so it took a long time to get down because we stopped like a million times for people to get on and off.

Once we finally got down to the lobby we went straight to the front desk.

There of course was a line. The couple in front of us had to ask the guy a ton of questions, like were the pool was, what was there to do around here, how long had he lived in the area. After they left we stepped up.

"Hello I am Edward Cullen. My sister dropped off some plane tickets for us and we are here to pick them up."

"Hold on one minute please." The guy behind the front desk said politely.

He went through a door behind him and came out minutes later with our tickets.

"Here you are anything else." He said eyeing me as he handed Edward the tickets

Since he was looking at me I decided to answer

"Um… yes we would like to drop these off, our friend is going to come by later and pick them up." I handed him my wedding dress and Edward handed him is tux

"Alrighty I will hold these for her to pick. Anything else?" eyeing me again he was starting to creep me out.

I shook my head

"OK then have a nice day"

We walked away Edward lead me out the front door.

"He was very polite." I said once we were outside.

Edward snorted "Yea right he was checking you out the entire time. What a jerk."

"Why didn't you say or do anything?" confused I mean I was his wife

"I don't know I just didn't." Edward looked nervous for some reason but I didn't push the issue any further.

"Do you know how we are going to get to the airport?"

"Yes along with the plane tickets Alice left a note and it had a number of a taxi company that I can call to come and pick us up."

Edward took out his phone and dialed the number on the sheet of paper.

He waited as it rang.

"Umm Hello? We would like to be picked up." He had obviously never called a taxi company.

"The address? It is? Hold on. Bella what is the address?"

I held out my hand "Let me see the phone" He hesitated as he handed it to me

"Hello we would like to be picked up as soon as possible at the Sax Hotel in Chicago the address is 333 N. Dearborn Chicago, IL."

"We will be there as soon as possible" said the male voice on the other end

"Thank you."

I hung up the phone and handed it back to Edward with out another word.

"How did you know the address? I don't see it anywhere."

I pointed to the side of the building where it said it plain and clear.

"Oh." He said nervous probably thinking I thought he was stupid or something.

"Don't worry, easy mistake" trying to make him feel better he nodded

We stood outside for 10 minutes talking randomly.

Then the taxi pulled up.

The taxi driver got out, he was an older man in his late 40, reviving hairline: the remainder of his hair was a grayish brown, he was slightly over weight, and was only about 5.8'.

He opened the trunk and we put our bags in.

Edward and I both sat in the back seat. The licence in the car said the drivers name was Edgar.

Once we were all settled the cab driver/Edgar asked "Where to?"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

See I didn't even leave it cliffy so you had better review and tell me what you thought of the honeymoon location!


	8. Chapter 8

Quick author's note I was going thorough a map and found that turin was not on it but then I realized that turin is another wa

Quick author's note I was going thorough a map and found that Turin was not on it but then I realized that Turin is another way to say Torino sorry for any confusion!!

Chapter 8

BPOV

"We are going to the closest airport" I answered before Edward could even open his mouth.

"That is about 10 minutes for here it will cost you around 20 dollars" **(I am guessing I have NO idea don't judge me)**

Edward took out his wallet and paid the man the money without another word. I don't think he knew that you paid after not before.

The cab driver was not that friendly and made no effort to try to talk to us, so neither did we.

We got to the airport, with the awkward silence, in just like the cab driver said about 10 minutes.

Edgar helped us get our luggage out and pulled away without so much as a goodbye. UGH people in big cities. **(no offence)**

"Well that guy was rude" Edward said the exact thing that was on my mind I laughed.

Edward smiled and laughed with me.

"He was" I said once I had stopped laughing.

"Do you want to eat or check in our bags first?" he asked me honestly seeming to care about my opinion

"Let's check in our bags and go threw security and then we can eat." Thinking that was wisest.

"Ok we have plenty of time." He said and took off walking toward the baggage check-in section in a hurry.

I caught up to Edward eventually but I basically had to run to do that.

Once I did he was already in line for baggage check-in.

"Why did you run off like that?" mad that he just left me

"It is not my fault that you walk slow." He said with out even looking at me.

Before I could even yell at him we were at the front of the line.

A very friend girl helped us she told us where everything was a checked our luggage in. I could tell that she was flirting with Edward and for some reason it bothered me a little bit but I didn't say anything.

We went through security next and to tell you the truth it was not as bad as the news stations make it out to be.

It only took about 20 minutes tops.

Once we got threw security we went and got some food.

I got a slice of pizza and Edward got a cheeseburger.

We sat down at a table not too far away from our gate.

We still had 30 minutes before the plane boarded.

We ate in an awkward silence neither of us really knowing what to say.

We ate quickly then headed over to our gate.

We sat down by a window and I watched the airplanes take off and fly in to the atmosphere.

I was actually really nervous about flying I mean I fly all the time but I was always nervous, I mean what if I was that 1. That 1 of planes that crash and burn.

I listened to my i-Pod for those 15 minutes we had left.

Just as I was listening to this awesome song by Three Days Grace, they called for 1st class to begin boarding. I took out my earphones and put them in my bag.

I continued sitting there thinking that we were in couch I was always in couch, Charlie tried to get me to ride in 1st but I was too proud and I didn't like money being spent on me even if my dad was a billionaire.

Edward was standing before me saying "Are you coming?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well if you want to get on the plane then you have to walk there."

"Are we in first class?"

Edward looked at me like I was stupid and walked away.

I got up and walked after Edward. I walked over the ridiculous red carpet that only the first class people get to walk on, because we're 'special'.

I handed the lady my ticket and boarded the plane.

I only had my purse so I didn't put it in the storage above. I sat down next to Edward.

"Thanks for leaving me."

"Your welcome" He said all sarcastically

I could tell already that this was going to be a long flight.

**8 hours later**

I had tried to sleep most of the time and the time I was awake I just watched the personal little TV screen that was right in front of me.

The little buckle up sign flashed on and I buckled my seat belt and grabbed onto the arm rest and held it with all my might, this was the worst part of flying the falling. **(there is a double meaning behind this saying)**

I felt my stomach drop as we fell and fell and with a jerk touched the ground.

I let out the air that I didn't even know I was still holding.

It was night in Turin, Italy.

"Well here we are" Edward said I think he was glad that we could finally leave this plane.

"Yes we are. Are you excited?"

"Very" he answered shortly

The little buckle sign flashed then went off.

I unbuckled and slowly stood up.

I stretched my arms and legs that had become very stiff during this long ride.

After the monotone voice on the speakers told us good bye, we left the plane.

WEWILLWEWILLROCKYOUROCKYOUWEWILLWEWILLROCKYOUROCKYOUWEWILLWEWILLROCKYOUROCKYOUWEWILLWEWILLROCKYOUROCKYOU (Queen I was listening to this song! I love it!!)

There you go another chapter please review and tell me what you thought!! I AM ALMOST TO A HUNDRED THAT IS SO AWESOME!! THANKS GUYS YOU ROCK!!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey PEOPLE!! It came to my attention that a lot of people really don't understand Edward's feelings so I am addressing it in this chapter no worries your questions will be answered oh AND I really would appreciate if u would review I write this for you and the LEAST you can do is write me a review telling me what you think of the chapter so that I can change that part or explain something to u!! So PLEASE REVIEW for now ON!!

YOUSHOOKEMEALLNIGHTLONGYOUSHOOKMEALLNIGHTLONGYOUSHOOKMEALLNIGHTLONGYOUSHOOKMEALLNIGHTLONG (AC/DC another fantastic band!)

* * *

We went to baggage claim and grabbed our bag I was struggling with mine I was so tired, it felt like it weighed a ton.

Edward kindly went and grabbed the bag from my arm.

"Thanks so much I really appreciate it."

"Your welcome"

"Hey Edward can I ask you a question?"

"Ask away." Not even looking at me he just continued walking

"Why have you been so rude to me did I do something to offend you?" I was just curious I mean this guy and I had really started to connect the other night and then after that he acts like I am his arch enemy.

This got his attention I don't think that he had been expecting this question because he stopped and turned to look at me. "Bella this is not something that I really want to discuss in front of all these people can you wait until we get to the hotel?"

"Yes I can wait as long as you want." Being honest I wanted him to want to tell me. Because then in my mind it would secretly mean that I matter enough for him to share his feelings with.

"Thank you so much for understanding." Looking like a big weight had been taken off his shoulders.

We walked outside and Edward hailed down a cab.

I thought we were going to have some problems because I don't think that either of us speaks Italian I speak a little Spanish but I don't think that would help me at ALL in Italy.

So I was pleasantly surprised when Edward opened his mouth and spoke the language and the man that was driving seemed to understand him perfectly. He nodded and started the car.

He drove up to a money exchange place and Edward got out.

He came back out in 20 minutes and it had been awkwardly silent in the car since he had been gone.

The man was kind and at first tried to talk to me but quickly figured out that I didn't speak the language.

Edward handed the man some money.

I just looked at Edward "What?" he said once he notice I was staring at him

"I just didn't know that you spoke Italian" I said speaking my mind

"Well there is a lot that you don't know about me, now isn't there?" he said matter a factly

"I guess not." I answered simply

The rest of the car ride was silent.

After about an hour drive we arrived in front of the Grand Hotel Sitea which was beautiful and was historical looking.

The building was an off white with lots of window, it was not the tallest hotel I have ever seen but it was beautiful.

"Oh my it is enchanting." I said in total aw of the building in front of me

"Yes it's beautiful" staring at me as he said it

I blushed thinking that his words had a double meaning.

"How about we go inside?" Edward asked all suave

He put his hand on my lower back, that spot that is just right not to low and not to high. **(Slightly Hitched I love that movie and this part out of it)**

Edward led me inside and walked up to the front desk.

"Hello" he said being all polite "we have reservations." **(I know they are in Italy and should be speaking Italian but I can't speak Italian I don't think that many of you can either so pretend this is in Italian whoa I just said Italian a lot)**

The female clerk looked him up and down, seeing something she liked apparently because she put on a pouty face, trying to look sexy or some crap like that.

"What's your last name?" in a strange voice it sounded like she had a frog stuffed down her throat almost choking her or at least I wish.

"Cullen" Edward answered shortly and not saying anything else to her.

She pushed a few keys on the computer and said "Oh here it is."

"Edward Cullen. Room 404"

She made the keys, and then as she was handing them to Edward she leaded down real low so that you had a gross view of her chest and said "Here you go and if you need _anything _at all my name is Lauren"

"I don't think that I will need anything from you thanks" and he pulled me off to the cart that he had put all the luggage on earlier.

We headed toward the elevators and got up to the room and opened up the door.

The room was spectacular it had everything you could possible need.

It was old fashion with leather couches and pink everything it was a little out of date but that was what made it so great.

"Oh wow this is huge." I said impressed

"Yes it is big." Edward agreed with me

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Umm…I know it is night." He said as he looked outside

"No duh Sherlock."

"Well hey my clock is a few hours off."

"Well why don't we head in to bed I am going to go get changed"

I went in and came back out in a Victoria's Secret babydoll yet another one of Alice's outfits it was not as revealing as the other outfit but I was still not really comfortable in it around Edward.** (On my profile)**

I walked in and this time Edward was wearing a gray tank top with black silk pajama pants and boy did he look good in them.

Then something dawned on me "Edward?"

He turned to face me he looked me up and down and then answered me "Yes?"

"You never answered my question from earlier."

"What question?"

"I asked you why you have been so rude to my lately"

He looked down nervous and angry that I had remembered.

"Well…"

"Bella I don't know how to tell you this and I am nervous to tell you but I am just going to blurt it out and hope you don't hate me."

"Ok well spit it out." Getting nervous myself

"Bella I think I am falling in love with you and I am scared I don't know if you love me back and I don't want anyone to get hurt. ESPICALLY not you."

* * *

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

I AM SO EVIL I know but I had too it was a good ending and you found out what you wanted to know didn't you!! I will update as possible REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW please I really need to know that you don't completely hate me!! Oh and I wanted to get this chapter out there so I only read over it once so if it is hard to understand SORRY!!


	10. WHOA Chapter 10

HEY

HEY PEOPLE!! I am so glad that u all liked my last chapter well except for like 2 people and some that only said UPDATE ASAP! But I just took that as I like the chapter lol!! I was scared that u all would hate it!! Lol! I was nervous! Anyway I am glad and I hope that u all like this chapter just as much if not more!! Read on!

ILOVETWILIGHTIHATENEWMOONILOVEECLIPSEILOVEETWILIGHTIHATEDNEWMOONILOVEDECLIPSEBUTNOWILOVETHEWHOLEtwilightSERIS!! (Random don't ask)

Did he just say that for real, are you serious!

"Ummmm……" was all that I could get out of my mouth, which was very dry.

I stood there in my black babydoll my mouth hanging open in COMPLETE shock.

I had no idea what to say I mean what would you say if you were me??

And it is not like I have any examples I mean have you ever or ever plan on going home one day and saying 'Honey I am home from work, oh and by the way I know that we are married in all but I think that I am FINALLY starting to fall in love with you!' hmmm……….I wonder how that would sound.

Edward stood there just like me not knowing what to say exactly.

I don't think it hit me until the moment Edward broke the silence and said "Bella?"

Once he had said that I broke out of some trance and everything made sense to me.

I ran across the room and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Edward I feel the same way only I know that I am falling in love with you. I don't know why and I don't know how but I know that I feel this strong connection. I don't know, but it is there."

Edward's body went from stiff to relax; I don't think that was the reaction he was expecting.

Once Edward had realized what I had said he pulled me away from his chest and looked into my eyes.

Edward's eyes were so beautiful and green I felt like I could stare into them for all of eternity.

Edward started to lean in toward me.

I moved my head slightly to the side so we didn't bump heads.

Then Edward kissed me and it was completely different from the kiss we had shared on our wedding day because this time I wanted to kiss him.

The kiss was sweet and tender, we didn't take it any farther then a kiss but I still got chills from my head to my feet.

It felt so right and so wrong all at once I felt love and care I felt all the emotions that anyone would want to feel in a life time all in ONE kiss.

My arms felt limb at my sides and I was weak at the knees and just when I thought I was going to collapse Edward pulled away.

His eyes held so much kindness as he said "Bella I am glad that you feel the same I thought you would think that was a creep or that I was just kidding or that I was going too fast and I don't know maybe I am but all I know is that I have these feelings and I don't think that they are going to go away."

"I don't think they are either Edward but I do know that we will have to get to know each other a lot better and that from now on I would love if we took this slow."

Edward nodded his head.

"I also think we should take this slow from now on." His voice and eyes showed understanding

For the first time Edward's eyes traveled up and down my body.

Staring at the revealing outfit I was wearing.

"How about we go shopping tomorrow?" looking back up into my eyes

"Ok I really need some new clothes don't I?"

"Yes and not only is it revealing but I am guessing that it is pretty uncomfortable,"

"It is not too bad."

"How about we get into bed?"

I blushed I was SO immature.

"Ok." Answering his question as I slide into the bed and under the covers, as did Edward but I couldn't see it because I was concentrating on not falling out of the bed.

I once again took the right side and Edward took the left.

Now this bed was a queen and not a king like the other so our sides were touching and rubbing up against each other every time we moved, making it very uncomfortable.

I broke the awkward silence that we tend to have.

"Are you just as uncomfortable as I am?"

Edward laughed probably at my forwardness.

"Yes. How about we just talk for a while?"

"Ok" I sat up and turned to face Edward who sat up also and was leaning against the backboard.

I crossed my legs and stared at him for a while.

"Well…..hey I have a question for you,"

"Ok shot I am an open book."

"I was wondering how you had made so much money I mean I know you dad made a vitamin company but is that your families only source of income or do you own a company or something?"

Edward instantly looked like he wished we had never started talking.

"Well I guess you will find out anyway and it not that I am embarrassed about it but it is just not something that I brag about" I nodded my head understanding I feel the same way sometimes.

"Ok well I own a music producing company. It is called the Cullen Brothers because Emmett also works there too. We make a lot of money off of it, billions to be more exact and we actually have produced some music for some very famous artists."

I was shocked I mean this was not last on the list of reasons but it was not at the top.

"That is really cool. Can I ask another question?"

Edward relaxed a lot after he found out that was okay with me.

"Shot"

"Why haven't I heard of you?"

"Because we don't advertise and find no need to so not many people recognize us."

"Ah" I said understanding now

Edward and I stayed up until almost 6 in the morning talking about his company.

I really loved how passionate he was about it. It seemed like he really enjoyed doing what he does.

ILOVETWILIGHTIHATENEWMOONILOVEECLIPSEILOVEETWILIGHTIHATEDNEWMOONILOVEDECLIPSEBUTNOWILOVETHEWHOLEtwilightSERIS!! (Random don't ask)

Hello I hope you all liked it and I didn't even leave it cliffy!! Lol review review REVIEW!! I won't know what to do better if u don't tell me!! I will update over the next 2 or 3 days!! REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 needs to have a cliffy ending and author's notes in bold

**Hello people!! Thanks for all the reviews from the last chapter!**

**Now I just was wondering if ANY of you live in Italy or have gone there because if you have anywhere you want them to visit because I am open to ideas and if you have been there or live there then you probably know a lot more about this place then my because right now I am just going off maps so tell me if you have any ideas!!**

**Well read on!!**

We talked on into the night discussing his job and what he does and why he enjoyed it.

I actually learned A LOT about him.

We fell asleep around two in the morning.

I woke up seven hours later at nine-thirty.

I was very comfortable but I didn't really understand where I was, my check was on someone's chest but I don't remember why I was here the last thing I remember was...

OH! I shifted my head and saw Edward's face I must be on his chest we must have fallen asleep like this.

I tried to sit up but I couldn't I then realize that Edward had his arms wrapped around me and every time that I tried to sit up he pulled me closer to him.

I tried to wiggle and squirm but I still couldn't get out of his death grip. I gave up after about ten minutes of this.

It was rather comfortable, even if I knew that it was wrong and that I should move. I moved my body so that it was as far away from him as I could get.

I shifted my head so that I was looking at his face again.

He looked like an angel, his hair all messed up sticking out all over the place, and his mouth slightly opened quiet snoring coming out if it.

It was shocking that he was still asleep with all my moving.

His chest moved up and down as he breathed and so did I.

I moved my legs so that I was more comfortable.

I had been sitting diagonal as far away from his body as I could, now I shifted so that my leg were right next to his and that my stomach was half on half off his chest.

I was completely content.

I sat there thinking about how life was going to be with Edward how was this going to work will we always be together will we get a divorce against our parents wishes??

All questions I couldn't answer right now but I knew that one day I was going to have to.

As I sat there thinking on this matter Edward began to stir and I was acting completely on impulse when I leaned down and lightly kissed his on the mouth.

Well that made him wake up.

I was embarrassed about the kiss and also that Edward was looking up in down taking in the current situation that we were in.

After he realized that his arms were wrapped around me he released me.

He stared at my face for awhile.

"Care to explain that?" my face grew red

"Explain what?" he rolled his eyes

"The kiss? And don't answer a question with a question that gets on my nerves it doesn't help me at all."

"But it helps me avoid the problem."

"Yes well you still are because you have not answered my question" he said all matter-a-factly

"I don't know I just felt like kissing you." I said as I got up and went into the bathroom once again avoiding the problem.

I came out 20 minutes later after taking a shower and changing in to a pair of dark jeans and a red halter top with a pair of red cork pumps. I think the outfit was relevantly comfortable and cute. **(you can find most the clothes that I talk about on my fav store! But I think it is kind of pointless to post them on my profile! I only post things that matter and plan a big role! Well wow long A/N ok sorry back to the story.)**

When I walked out I saw that Edward was already ready to go dressed in kaki shorts and a green short sleeved collared shirt pair with a pair of tennis shoes.

"You ready to go?" he asked kindly

He had been so much more polite now that was off his chest from last night. He actually was really a gentleman.

"Yes I am."

Edward held out his hand for me to take, which I did.

"Oh wait do you have money." He chuckled

"Yes of course I do Bella." He led me outside

"And Alice called while you were in the bathroom and said that the car is here."

He led me out the doors out into the parking lot.

And there sat a shiny Volvo.

I laughed he had told me that this was his first car.

"What's so funny?" he asked like he didn't already know

"Nothing." I answered him simple

He walked around to the passenger door and opened the door.

He waited until I was all situated and then went around and got in the drivers seat.

"So where are we going?" I asked not having a clue

"Well I thought that we would eat dinner and then shop a little in the Via Roma which I think it just a strip mall type thing."

"Ok any particular place you want to eat?"

"Not really I thought we just stop anywhere we thought looked good."

We drove around and after a while Edward pulled up into some random restaurant whose name I can not pronounce.

The hostess was a very pretty Italian girl with long brown hair and a body made for Sport Illustrated.

She flirted with Edward; I could tell she was saying something about me because she kept throwing me strange looks.

She seated us in a booth near a large window.

The restaurant was tradition Italy food and it looked the part, it was almost over done.

I picked up the menu not being able to read anything on it.

"So what was that girl saying?"

"Oh her she was just jealous."

"Ok whatever." I said rolling my eyes

"Hey Edward I really have no idea what anything on this thing says can you just order for us."

"Sure no worries"

We had casual conversation until our food arrived.

And just when I thought everything was going well Edward blurts out the last thing I expected.

"Bella I have been thinking lately and I just realized that I haven't met your mother and that she was not at the wedding why is that?"

Well that made me uncomfortable because it is a family issue but I opened my mouth to answer him.

THERETHERETHERETHERETHERETHERETHERETHERETHERETHERETHERETHERETHERETHERETHERETHERETHERETHERE

**HELLO PEOPLE! **

**Well I left it cliffy!**

**Please review REVIEW review and tell me what you thought!!**


	12. Chapter 12

HEY PEOPLE

TELLMETELLMETELLMETELLMETELLMETELLMETELLMETELLMETELLMETELLMETELLMETELLMETELLMETELLMETELLMETELLMETELLMETELLME

I opened me mouth to tell Edward some lie about my past I didn't think I was ready to tell him.

But then as I thought through it, I thought about all the things, personal things, that he had told me and I think that I could at least be as honest as he was being with me.

"Edward do you want the long draw out version or the short uncomplicated version?"

"I would rather know too much then not enough at all so tell me that long draw out version."

"Ok well I warned you."

Edward gave me a look that told me that he was ready to hear anything.

I took a drink of my Pepsi to help my extremely dry mouth **(PEPSI IS WAY BETTER THAN COKE!!).**

I sat the cup down and looked Edward in the face.

I stared into his electric green eyes as I spoke.

"So as you know my parents got divorced when I was very little, and it was traumatizing enough with out all this money that my dad got coming into play."

"Well my mom and dad were 'technically divorce' when my dad came upon all this oil. So my mom legally couldn't get any of the money. Well before this all happened the divorce settlement was that I was going to move down to Florida were my mom had gotten a job as a teacher but when Charlie got all this money, a little before I was 5 years old, my mother sent me off to go live with him in Alaska. So that I would have a better life and not have to live off a teacher salary, which is not much."

"Well since my dad's oil business was new and worth billions upon billions of dollars he was out of town a lot and not there to support me. My mother didn't do anything because she was scared that he wouldn't let me inherit the fortune if she or I did anything to upset him. That he would give it to someone else and we would be left dry and poor."

"But the tension grew when I turned 7 and my dad officially signed the papers saying that if something were to ever happen to him that I would get the business and all the money that came with it. After this people started to swoon over Charlie and me because they all wanted some of the money that I would inherit when he was dead and gone. After about a year of this my dad had had enough and told me that he was going to get me involved in an arrange a marriage just to get these people off his back, see Charlie was never someone that liked attention and these people were literally stocking him."

"So as you know my father agreed when your father asked if you could be my betrothal."

"Well my mother had gotten no say in this, and that made her so mad because she is one of those people that believes in true love and plus she was my mother. So she came to Alaska to take me away from that world but it was to late my father had cusity and my mother couldn't do anything about it expect fight him in court and my father would surely win with all that money on his side. So to sum it all up my mother didn't come to the wedding because she has never met you or your family and she didn't get any say in it at all."

And this is where I started to break down.

"She also was not there because I have not seen her since I was 9 years old when she flew up to Charlie's house in Alaska to tell him that this was not right after that she has not spoken a word to me or Charlie."

The tears were ready to spill over.

Edward walked around the table and sat on my side of the booth and pulled me close.

"Bella I am so sorry maybe we can go and met her and show her that I am not half bad."

"Maybe" not really having any hope

He put a finger under my chin and pulled my face up so that I was looking into his eyes instead of the table.

"Bella I will help you fix this, I promise."

Edward's words were encouraging but I don't know if they were possible I have not spoken to my mother in almost 11 years.

The waitress came and asked how we were doing, Edward asked for the bill.

It was now almost 12 in the afternoon a perfect time to go shopping.

Edward led me to the car and open me door and waited until I was buckled in and then went over to the other side and buckled himself in.

"Well I thought that we would go to the Via Roma I have heard that it is a great shopping area."

"Ok that sounds fine I trust you not to take me anywhere that alive would go though."

Edward chuckled

"Yes you can count on me"

TELLMETELLMETELLMETELLMETELLMETELLMETELLMETELLMETELLMETELLMETELLMETELLMETELLMETELLMETELLMETELLMETELLMETELLME

**HEY PEOPLE! I really want all you guys to review please. I have over 100 people that have me on alerts and 50 on favs that means that I should me getting at LEAST 50 reviews for**

**each chapter so you know what I am going to do since you guys will not review and help me out a little by telling me what you think and what you want me to do next I am going to say that **

**I will review every 30 reviews I mean it. It is SO not to much to ask ok so the MORE you review the MORE I update! Sorry if this seems mean but the reviewing really helps me write and **

**I greatly appreciate them so please review because your opinion matters to me so tell me!! SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**


	13. Chapter 13

HELLO PEOPLE

**HELLO PEOPLE! I want to personally thank everyone of u for reviewing! I got as many reviews as I wanted!! I love all u guys!!**

**I also have 2 more things **

**1) I will have lemons later but it will b slow so give it sometime I am not sure how much but some and I am also not sure if they will b any good so b patient please!!**

**2) I wanted to give a big **_**THANKS **_**Secrets Untold**** you rock and I don't know what I would do with out u!!**

**Well now on with the story I hope u guys love it!!**

**!!**

Chapter 13

BPOV

There we stood in the middle of this huge shopping area. It was incredible, Alice's playground.

I was so confused I couldn't read anything it was all in Italian "So where should we go?"

Edward was looking around too I think he was also confused even though he COULD speak Italian.

"I haven't got a clue. What are you looking for?"

"I don't really know just something comfortable. How about we just browse a little?"

It felt a little strange talking in English while everyone else was speaking in Italian, like we had our own little language that no one else knew about.

We walked around and we came to what looked like an all around store that had a little of everything.

Well, the main purpose of me going shopping was to find some clothes that I felt comfortable in. So I of course went straight over to the sweat pants section and started to look around.

Edward just stood there and watched me.

The look on Edward's face told me that he was not going to allow me to only buy sweat pants and T-shirts that are 3 sizes to big.

So I only picked up only 2 pairs of sweat pants, a light pink pair and a dark blue pair, they both said something in Italian on the back.

So I decided to ask Edward about it.

"Hey Edward, What do these pants say on the back?"

He looked at them as I held them up.

"Why do you need to know?" deciding that he would play with me a little

"Why don't you just tell me?"

"Ok fine the pink pair says juicy and the blue pair says the store's name which doesn't have an exact translation."

"Thanks I was afraid that they said something REALLY stupid or gross."

Edward chuckled

"What?" slightly smiling

"Nothing but Bella how about we step out of our shell a little bit and try on something a little more classy and sexy?"

I was shocked at his forwardness.

"Umm….well A) that is really not my style and B) you are not going to find anything 'classy' in this store."

"Okay how about we go pay of those" he pointed to the sweat pants "so that you have something to sleep in and then we go to the next store?"

"Okay that sounds fine with me."

"Good" Edward snatched the pants from my hand and started to quickly walk over to the check-out counter.

Edward paid in cash and then came back over to me.

"Thank you for getting me something comfortable. Now it is your turn since your paying for all this I think that you should be able to pick somethings out."

"Well thanks I guess" Edward looked nervous

I held out my hand for him to take.

"I am yours take me where ever."

Edward looked like he had just started to understand what I was trying to say and that he liked the idea of him being able to make me wear anything.

Now I don't really know why I was letting him do this but for some reason I thought that it would help us connect on a more physical level.

I knew that we already had a mental connection so we just had to work on the rest.

Edward took the hand that I had been holding out for him to take and pulled me to his side.

"I think I like the idea of being able to dress you in anything I want." I don't know if he meant for this to be seductive or not but it certainly made me want to let him dress me more often.

I still had not fully recover from what he had just said when he started to pull me away from the store.

I was so shock when Edward pulled me into a store that was clearly for lingerie.

"Umm…Edward I thought that we were shopping for comfortable clothes not lingerie I already have a ton of this stuff."

"Yea but you did give me free reign and I was not there when you picked out the lingerie you already have."

"How about you go get a dressing room and I will find something I want you to try on." Edward said as he walked over to the section that was filled with strange costumes that looked EXTREMELY uncomfortable.

I went to the dressing rooms and I went to go open one and I found that they were locked.

I hate when this happens why would you lock a dressing room what am I going to steel in there?

So I went to go find someone to unlock the damn thing.

I found a man in his mid 40's that had a key around his neck.

I went up to him and said "Can you please open a dressing room for me?"

He looked at me like I was speaking a foreign language.

Then I realized that I was.

Opps how was I going to do this?

"Ummm…..do you speaking any English?" I spoke slowly saying it in syllables

Some blonde hair boy that looked about my age and he had his hair in spikes, came up behind the man I was attempting to speak to.

"No he does not speak in English. But I speak a little." He said in such a thick accent I could barely understand anything he was saying.

This dude was really starting to creep me out already he kept looking me up and down and he had this funny look on his face.

"My name is Mike what do you need?"

"I need someone to unlock a dressing room for me."

"Okay why don't you lead the way?"

I started to walk toward the dressing rooms.

I had a funny feeling I am not sure why but I felt like something was going to happen I wonder if it had anything to do with Edward or Mike or the dressing room??

I think that I am just over reacting maybe I was just worried about what Edward was going to pick out.

**HMMMM……I wonder what I going to happen?? Lol of course I know though**

**Anyway I really hope that u guys review and tell me if you like the chapter!! It helps me along and I am certainly open to new ideas if you have anything that u want to happen.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! **


	14. Chapter 14

OK I KNOW YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN BEGGING ME TO DO THIS BUT IT IS A ONE TIME ONLY THING AT LEAST FOR A WHILE

OK I KNOW YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN BEGGING ME TO DO THIS BUT IT IS A ONE TIME ONLY THING AT LEAST FOR A WHILE

EPOV

I couldn't believe that Bella was giving me complete control she seems like that kind of girl that is very quiet and shy not that those are bad qualities but still. She really is a unique person.

I led Bella over to a lingerie shop and I watched as her eyes grew as large as saucers.

I chuckled quietly.

After Bella was finally able to talk she said in a quiet and scared voice "Umm…Edward I thought that we were shopping for comfortable clothes not lingerie I already have a ton of this stuff."

I was acting a little cocky but I couldn't help it, hey even I can't be perfect, when I said "Yea but you did give me free reign and I was not there when you picked out the lingerie you already have."

Once we were inside the store, I instantly saw something that I fell in love with an it was a solid black corset that was laced up in the front it was matched with a black thong and fish net stockings there was also a table of gloves right next to the outfit.

I had my eyes on the outfit as I told Bella to get a changing room as I picked out what I wanted her to wear.

I walked up to the outfit; I had already gotten all her sizes from Alice so I was good to go.

I took it off the rack I grab a pair of gloves and turned around and walked toward the costume section.

I didn't see anything I really liked but then when I turned around to look at the table next to me there was all of a sudden a girl next to me.

I jumped slightly.

**(Ok guys all of this is in Italian but I can't speak/write in that language SORRY)**

"Hello my name is Jessica" the girl had I high pitch voice it was kind of giving me a headache already

She was pretty short around 5.2" but her hair, which was brown, frizzy and extremely curly, added about 4 inches to her head.

"Hi I am Edward." I stuck out my hand to shake hers I don't know if that was an appropriate thing to do in this moment but I did anyway.

She took my head and held it like it was glass, barly shaking it at all.

"Do you need help with anything?" smiling like so hard it looked like it hurt her face

"No I don't think so but I will be sure to call your name if I do." Trying to be as polite as possible when all I wanted to really do was say get the hell away from me.

"Are you sure you don't need _anything?"_ say in I guess was suppose to be a seductive voice but it only made her voice sound more nasally and also giving me a gross mental image at what she was suggesting

"No I definitely don't need anything from you."

With that said I was incredibility rude and walked away from her at a quick pace.

**(Ok we are no longer speaking in Italian)**

And just when I was about to leave the costume section I saw something that caught me eyes.

It was an Eskimo outfit and I know this must seem very strange that I thought this was hot but I did I guess it was because she lived in Alaska or something but anyway I went over and picked it up.

It was this white mini skirt with a long sleeved zip-front top with hood it also had fur on sleeves and hood with native patches and gold this in some places.

It was perfect for Bella it looked comfortable and it didn't show too much skin.

Right next to this outfit was an outfit that was a little more revealing and I kept thinking about how Bella would look in it the colors would go great with her really pale skin.

It was a navy outfit, long sleeved top that has military designs on it and matching incredibly sexy short shorts that had a red hot belt there was also a hat and a pair of gloves.

I loved it not as much as the Eskimo outfit but it was still perfect for Bella.

I picked this up and went to a different section.

I began to think about what was going to happen when I brought these to Bella.

I wonder if she will be embarrassed.

I began to think why I was doing this and the only thing that I could think of that was not disgusting, was to get her to open up to me a little more.

I mean she had been completely honest with me or at least I hope she has but she had avoided some subjects and I wanted her to tell me everything about her.

Because I find that the more I learn about her the more I fall in love with her.

I was not really paying attention until I saw this outfit pass right in front of my eyes it was a white babydoll with a flower design on it, it was matched with a white thong it was very sexy and I couldn't wait to see Bella in it.

So many gross thought passed through my head as I walked to the dressing room.

I was done shopping and had about 6 or 7 outfits **(I only described a few) **I thought that was enough and I even think Alice would be proud of me.

Then all of a sudden I felt really strange it was a feeling that I couldn't exactly explain.

I didn't know why maybe I was nervous for Bella's reaction or maybe I was grossed out by the disgusting looks that Jessica was giving me right now.

But I ignored the feeling and I step into the dressing room.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

**SORRY I COULDN'T HELP IT!!**

**I really hope that you guys PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**

**Ok guys I am really torn on what to do next it is really 50/50 so I would love if you would go to my profile and vote on my poll PLEASE!!**

**Oh and all the picture of the outfits are on my profile!!**


	15. GET OFF!

Chapter 15

Chapter 15

BPOV

Mike led me into the dressing room after he unlocked it. I turned around to face him.

"Okay….well thanks." I said expecting him to leave after I said that.

He didn't he stood right there staring at me, directly in front of me.

"Mike I don't need anything else you can leave." He didn't say anything he just took a step towards me, so that he was only about a foot away from me.

He kept inching closer, slowly.

"Mike…." I whispered as his was inches before my face.

"Yes Bella." He said in his thick accent and horrible smelling breath and cologne.

"WHY DON'T YOU GET THE HELL OFF ME??" I yelled

I don't really know why I yelled because it was not like anyone could understand me or hear me.

Of course I bet, that it is just my luck and these rooms were like sound proof, they looked really sturdy and sound like the meant business.

Mike's face was shocked at first but once he collected himself he said "What if I don't want to?" and he stepped closer and closer until I was against the wall of the dressing room.

He stepped so close to me so that there was barely any space between us.

He spread my legs with his feet and put his feet in between mine so that he was close to an area I never wanted him to see or touch.

He leaned in so that his lips were barley brushing mine then pulled away.

I think he thought that he was all sexy and seductive and shit like that but I was just disgusted.

He leaned in and kissed me I tried to pull away from him but he grabbed my neck roughly so that I really didn't have a choice.

The kiss was not gentle or sweet it was just violent.

I moved my legs so that one of mine was in between his and I kicked him straight in the balls he bit my lip of that blood came pouring out of it but I really didn't care at the moment.

Mike doubled over in pain and I ran to the door.

I quickly opened it and screamed "EDWARD!!" at the top of my lungs

I think that he had already been on his way in, because he was there within seconds.

I ran to him and me being me, I slipped on the heals I was wearing and fell face first.

I awaited my doom but all I met was a pair of strong and kind arms.

"Bella what is wrong? Are you okay? What happened to your lip?" Edward face and eyes only showed concern and worry.

I was out of breath and my heart still beating extremely hard.

"NO! I am not okay this guy just tried to rape me!!" for some reason I was mad at Edward for asking such a question.

Edward's face was stunned for a moment probably because I was yelling at him, but after that moment his face looked pissed.

No wait it was beyond pissed it passed right by that and went straight to livid.

Edward set me down on my feet which I had not even realized I was off of.

He took my shoulders and told me to go the front desk and find someone that spoke English and to call the police.

I did as he said and went to the front desk.

Eventually found a kind middle aged woman that spoke English and she called the police for me.

I don't know what Edward did once I left that room but there was very little noise coming from that way.

I wonder if the room really was sound proof.

The kind lady's name was Ms.Fara and she asked if there was anything else she could do.

"No thanks for asking though." I said in a small voice I was still shocked that this was happening to me.

I mean this was happening to the daughter of a BILLIONaire.

I wonder what my father would do when he found this out.

Would he be mad or upset or just plain disappointed?

There was not much for him to do but he probably will take care of all this for me.

Hire the best lawyer and make sure that creepazod **(my own little word that I use often I made it up and LOVE it)** went to jail for what he did.

Edward walked out dragging Mike in one of his hands since it seemed he could barely walk.

At least Edward didn't look like he was hurt in anyway.

Edward walked past me and pushed Mike into a chair near the front door he didn't say one word to me.

I wonder if Edward was disappointed in me, if he thought that I was a horrible wife because I didn't have enough will to stop this from happening earlier.

I really hope that he didn't hate me because I think that I am kind of in love with him and I don't know how after only a few days but I think I am.

The police arrived soon after that and Edward spoke to them they seemed to have an understanding.

I found it odd that they didn't want a statement or something like they do on TV but they didn't say anything to me they just took Mike handcuffed him and put him in the police car.

Edward slowly walked toward me like he was afraid that he made the wrong move a boom would go off and I would explode.

Edward looked like he was going to cry, he looked at me with pity and sadness.

This caused me to burst into tears and run to him and hug him tightly.

"Bella, Bella I am so sorry." He said as he stroked my hair and rubbed circles on my back.

**GRAVITYWHYCAN'TWESEEMTOKEEPITTOGETHERGRAVITYWHYCANT'WESEEMTOPULLITTOGETHERLETPULLITTOGETHER (oh gravity! Switchfoot was listening to while writing this)**

**Hey guys I really hope that you all like this I really am nervous about what you guys are going to say!! **

**I have a small request I had 44 votes on my poll so I DEMAND that I get at least 44 views okay!! Because I am serious all you have to do is push a button and write a liked the chapter because (insert why you like it) and that is it! It is not much so PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! I am sorry that I didn't update soon but I was debating what I was going to do so I hope you all liked it!! I will UPDATE ASAP!!**


	16. talk to me

Chapter 16

Chapter 16

BPOV

Edward continued to stroke my hair and whispered how sorry he was.

"Why are you so sorry?" at first I think that he was just stunned that I was even talking to him.

But then he looked at me like I was an idiot.

"Bella I was saying I am sorry because of what has happened today I should have been there." Saying it more to himself then to me "I should have been there to protect you. Who know what could have happened it you hadn't escaped from _him_." He said him with such hate that I actually was a little scared

Edward looked down at the ground ashamed of what he had done. Ashamed that he had not been there for me.

Which was ridiculous how was he suppose to know that mi-he, I couldn't even think his name right now, was going to do anything.

I felt that this was all my fault I couldn't believe that he blamed himself and not me.

I leaned away from him so that I could look into his eyes they were filled with remorse, sorrow, and a small amount of hate.

I turned around because I got a strange feeling that someone was watching us.

And sure enough when I turned around there was Ms. Fara and a group of people watching us.

"Edward, can we talk about this at the hotel?"

He lifted his head so that our eyes met briefly, then he looked behind me and nodded.

I wrapped my arms around his waist needing to hold on to something.

To keep me here with him.

In return he wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

It was a little awkward walking like that but it was comfortable and I was content.

I thought about what Edward said how he blamed himself.

We were definitely having a LONG conversation when we get up to the room.

How could he blame himself it was my all fault I couldn't even protect MYself? How could he blame himself for that?

We reached the room somehow I don't even remember stepping in the elevator.

Once we were inside I led Edward to one of the couches in the main part of the room we were staying in.

We both sat on the loveseat facing one another.

"Edward, listen to me okay then you can have your turn to speak." He nodded and I continued

"Today was not anyone's fault but mine and that slime ball of a person Mike. It is my fault because I should have known better than to be alone in a dressing room with a man that I didn't even know. The second the situation presented itself I should have ran to you. But I didn't and that is a huge mistake on my part. I can't believe that you blame yourself for something that you could not have changed for done anything about. Mike and I were the only two people in that dressing room unless you have the power to be invisible. So why do you blame yourself?"

I waited for him to explain his side of the story.

Edward stared at me for a long time then began.

"Bella when I first met you when we were very little I knew that you were going to be a handful. If you remember properly you were walking over to introduce yourself, we were about 5 or 6, and you fell flat on your face tripping on the train of your dress."

Edward chuckled at the memory. I remember that day I also remember how red my face turned when I figured out that I had fallen.

"And if you also remember correctly I caught you. And when we got married I thought that I was always going to there to catch you, like any normal husband. To break you fall. Isn't that what a husband is supposed to do? But today there was nothing that I could do I was too late you were already in that situation. And I am so sorry that I couldn't protect you from that slime ball as you put it."

"Edward I do remember that day. I was so embarrassed but I also remember being caught by some breath taking angel. And if you remember correctly once you caught me the first thing out of my mouth was just that "Are you an angel?" it sounds so corny and cheesy now but I meant it then and I still mean it now you are my angel."

Edward looked up into my eyes when I was finished.

We stared at each other for a minute. There was just an understanding between us that we were there for one another.

I think that we were both shocked that the other blames themselves, and that we don't blame one another. **(Wow! That sounds REALLY confusing)**

I climbed into Edward's lap at that point I don't know if it was the 'appropriate' thing to do at that time but I did anyway.

I never really was the girl to be appropriate. What ever that meant.

Edward tense when he saw what I was doing freezing in place.

I don't think he thought it was appropriate, but I needed to be close to him.

I needed him to understand how I felt. And I needed him to tell me how he felt.

I put my head against his heart and listen to it beat for a long time. It was steady and strong.

Edward eventually relaxed and lay down on the couch on his back, so that we more comfortable and that I was on his stomach.

He began to rub slow circles on my back.

I felt so at home and comforted.

I leaned up so that I was straddling his waist.

"Edward…." I began and stopped confused were to go from there.

I just decided that it should come from the heart.

"I am shocked that you think you're a bad husband, you have to be the best in the world. I mean who would put up with me all the time except you? I think that it doesn't really matter who is to blame for this whole thing because it is all mostly Mike's fault anyway. Why don't we just stop blaming ourselves?" Edward nodded as the answer to my question I am guessing

I began to lay back down when he pulled my head up to his.

So that just like Mike and I were in the dressing room our faces inches from each other.

But I was not afraid like most people who had just almost gotten raped would be no I trusted Edward.

I trusted him with my life and I always would.

I bent down and lightly brushed my lips across his I repeated this three or four times.

Until Edward finally pulled my head down so our lips met.

The kiss was amazing sweet and tender.

But at the same time it was not so sweet and tender that it was not passionate and sexy.

I think that we were both trying to express how we felt for one another.

Our lips moved together slowly at first and as time moved on quicker.

I had kissed many people but this kiss crumbled all my other kisses they had not been _anything _like this.

I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck as the kiss grew more and more passionate.

In return he wrapped his arms around my waist.

We didn't take it any farther then just a simple kiss.

I don't think that either of us wanted to rush things.

I pulled away breathless.

I looked at Edward his shirt all wrinkled and his lips slightly pink.

I wondered how I looked did I look the same. Did he see me like I saw him? An Angel. Amazing and beautiful. Probably not but I hope so.

As I looked in to his eyes I thought about how I knew that our relationship was growing and I hoped it would continue on the path it was on.

**THENATUREONJADETHENAUTUREONJADETHENATUREONJADETHENATUREONJADETHENATUREONJADE (a really good book by Deb Caletti)**

**HEY GUYS!! I really hope that you all like this chapter I got a little more deep and emotional!!**

**I really hope that you REVIEW AND REVIEW and tell me what you thought.**

**I am nervous!! **

**OH AND THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS FROM THE LAST CHAPTER I GOT MORE REVIEWS THEN EVER KEEP IT UP PLEASE!!**


	17. just thinking

Chapter 17

Chapter 17

BPOV (of course)

Edward was just perfect every time all the time.

With any 'normal' guy you would expect if this opportunity presented itself the guy would take advantage.

And we all know what situation that is. The one were a girl and a guy are kissing and the girl is going through something a little emotional.

We also all know what would happen if it was not Edward I was kissing. The guy _would _take advantage of the situation.

But not Edward.

Not even after we kissed he let me pull away.

He didn't force me to do anything that I was not ready for.

I think that he wants to take this slow just as much as I do.

It still makes him perfect though.

He is everything any girl could or would ever ask for in a guy.

He was charming, good-looking, a true gentleman, smart, trusting/trustworthy, protective but not too protective, has a great fashion taste, rich enough to support me and on top of it all he is sexy as hell.

What more could you ask for? I mean _seriously._

I certainly couldn't.

I didn't go into this marriage expecting anything but I think that I got the better deal to be honest.

I mean what was Edward getting?

A boring, only slightly attractive, clumsy, and unlucky average girl? I mean I know that I have good qualities but I am not so sure that the good out way the bad.

Right now I was sitting on the couch while Edward was in the other room sleeping peacefully on the bed.

We had gone to bed once we were done talking - no need to stay up - and unlike we normally do, we had slept closer together and it was ten times less awkward.

But after Edward went to sleep I got up out of the bed I had some things that I had to think about.

One of them being what I just thought about. Was I good enough? Would Edward EVER be happy with me? Plain old me? What was going to happen to me? Was I just going to be his _wife _someone that he would end up being unfaithful to and leave in the end like you see in the movies? Would I ever be anything more then just someone he was legally bond to?

Another question I was asking myself was what about Mike? What was going to happen and what was I going to do? Does Edward think that I am tainted now? Would he think that I led Mike on?

And what was going to become of Mike?

Were we going to tell our parents? If we did how was my dad going to react? How would the press react? OH god! I completely forgot about them the only reason they were not at my wedding was because only really close family and friends know about it.

We (meaning my dad and Edward's parents) had always planned that we would announce it to the public when we got back from out honeymoon.

I mean the public had known that I was betrothed before I even did. Of course I was too young to understand.

I hate the paparazzi because they were always all over me and watching my every move ever since I was a little girl.

If it leaked out that I had almost been raped it would be all over the news and I would have to hold so many press conferences.

It would almost be that bad when I told the whole world that I would be becoming an author.

I remember the day I was 20 - it was not long ago.

We were at one of my regular press conferences that kept the public updated.

I was up there saying my piece talking about my dad's company, when a reporter asked me the question.

"Are you sure that you want to join your dad's company when you're older?"

I stood there froze to the spot where I was standing.

I didn't know how to answer that question I mean the thought had always been in my head did I want to even be a part of my dad's company?

And the true answer to the question was no.

I never wanted to steal someone else's work effort.

I wanted to make it on my own - to make a name for myself.

I stood there and spoke my mind.

I had never even discussed this with my dad. I knew it would make him mad.

"To be honest no I don't want to join my dad's company when I am older. I would much rather make my own as a writer. Rather then steal my dad's career. But that is something that I have to discuss with my father."

The camera's started flashing in my face. Reporters became pushing past each other to ask me a question or get a statement.

The next morning the newspapers read 'Ungrateful Swan Girl'.

My dad had been so mad at me when he found out and made my publist fix it all.

I don't know what the future will bring but I KNOW that I will not be living off my dad for anything.

I sat up until three in the morning thinking all this over.

Working out all the scenarios anything and everything that can and probably will happen.

I don't know what the future will bring but I am sure that I will try my hardest to have the man in the room over be part of it.

**NIGHTTODAYSOMETHINGISNOTRIGHTINHERETODAYWHYAMISOUPTIGHTTODAYPARNORIAISALLIGOTLEFT**

**(Papercut By Linkin Park Hybrid Theory amazing song!!)**

**HEY PEOPLE!! Hi I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter I am trying to make my chapters more and more emotional! I hope it seems that way! ANYWAY I wrote this chapter to show the more emotional side of Bella all her doubts and all her accomplishments. And no worries the next chapter will have more of Edward!**

**ALSO, I have a little tiny problem I am hoping that you guys can fix! It of course has to do with reviews! I mean COME ON on the chapter before the last I got 40 reviews then on the next I get 30?? What happened to those ten people?? And also I think it is sad that only 40 tops people review my story is on 60+ peoples favorites alone and those people don't even review I mean it doesn't take much!! So please please please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**

**I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS!! YOU GUYS ROCK THANKS FOR BEING SO LOYAL TO ME!! **


	18. thank buddha

Chapter 18

Chapter 18

BPOV

I got up from my spot on the sofa and moved into the bedroom.

It was around 3:10 in the morning and Edward was still sleeping. He looked like my own little angel, so perfect in every way. I almost didn't believe that he was really there.

I decided that I wouldn't wake him up. So I slid in to the bed.

It seemed like the second I pulled the covers up that he noticed I was there and he wrapped his arms around my stomach.

At first I found this a little awkward but I got over it and snuggled my way in to his chest so that I was comfortable.

I felt safe and comfortable like I was at home the home before I moved in with my dad, my mom's house where I felt calm and relaxed.

Edward was a big part of my life now and I think I am just starting to realize how big of a part.

I stared at Edward's face for the longest time. Trying to memorize every part of it; his closed eye lids so silky looking, his messy auburn hair, his strong jaw line, I love everything about him.

He was perfect and I couldn't believe I was married to him.

I don't really know how long I watched him laying on his chest but it must have been a while because Edward began to stir.

His green eyes slowly opened and he stared at me in a way that was not so different from the way I had been staring at him.

I don't know if I love him but I love the idea of him who he could be.

Edward looked at me seeming to stare into my soul.

He looked down at him arms then back at me seeming to ask if I was uncomfortable with our position.

I shook me head and put my head down on his chest. Relax into him. I felt like I was made for him that we were two puzzle pieces and we had just come together to help make a picture.

He pulled me closer to his body. He wasn't wearing a shirt only a pair of black pajama pants. He looked incredibly sexy.

I sighed in contentment. "So Edward not trying to ruin this perfect moment or anything but what are we doing today?"

I moved so that I could look into his eyes. "Well I was thinking that we could leave today head to the next place."

That sounded so fantastic I was already tired of all the drama we had had these 3 days. We had only been married 5 days doesn't that seem incredible that time passes that quick.

"That sounds great Edward I am getting tired of this place anyway. I just hope that the rest of our honeymoon is not as drama filled."

"Me too" he answered

"How about you and I get dressed then I will call Alice and tell her we are leaving." He suggested

I gave him a curious look "Why do you have to call Alice?"

"I promised her I would keep her updated she hates to be out of the loop."

"Ok so where are we going."

"Well, Alice sent me the plan the other day." he got up and went to the side table were his wallet and phone were. He picked up his iPhone and moved his finger across the screen trying to find the schedule.

"Well according to this, Alice has paid for us to stay at the Hyatt in Milan for the next 4 days."

"Cool I hope we get to see more there we didn't do much here we didn't really see anything worth anything."

"Yeah me too. I want to go some where historical."

"Well I am going to call Alice now."

"Ok no worries"

I got up and went into the bathroom to take a shower. I turned on the water to let it heat up. Then I took of my pjama pants and shirt and stepped into the shower.

I always got a little grossed out when I toke a shower in a hotel. It was kind of creepy knowing someone else had stood here naked before me washing their body. Plus you don't really know what goes on in a shower I bet someone has had sex in the very shower I was bathing in. Gross thought huh? Why the heck am I talking to myself?

"Gosh I am such a freak" I said out loud not really knowing I had until someone replied.

"No you are just a little freaky but not a freak." I instantly reconized the voice of Edward

I jumped. I had not known that there had been anyone in the bathroom with me.

Me being the graceful person I was when I jumped I lost my balance causing me to land on the bathtub floor with a bang.

I groaned in pain.

"Bella…Bella!! Are you ok?" Edward said frantically stepping closer to the shower.

"Yeah I am fine you just scared me."

I stood up. And looked down at my hip which is what I landed on it was tender and already starting to bruise. This was not going to be pretty.

"Are you sure that you are ok?" Edward called out in concern

"I am fine I am just going to have a bath wound, no worries. I want to get out though do you think that you could go into the other room?"

"Yeah sure" I heard the door open and then close

I poked my head out just to be sure. Then I stepped out and went to go get a towel from the rack over the toilet.

I wrapped the towel around me and turned around looking for my bag.

I realized it was not there. I had not brought it into the bathroom. DAMN it that mean I am going to have to go out to get some clothes.

I opened the door and peeked my head out. Edward was on the hotel phone. "Okay...okay I will come down to get it right now."

I shut the door quickly as Edward walked toward it.

"Bella" he said as he knocked on the door

"Yes?" I answered

"I am going to go down to the lobby to pick something up. Will you be okay on your own?" hmmm I wonder what he is picking up.

"Yeah I will see you when you get back up."

Saved by the phone!! Thank Buddha!! **(a/n I hate when ppl say thank god it is SO unoriginal) **

**IFYOUAREWHATYOUSAYYOUAREASUPPERSTARTHENHAVENOFEARTHECAMERASHEREANDTHEMICROPHONESTHEYWANTTOKNOW (amazing song I loved the beat it is Superstar by Lupe Fiasco feat. Matthew Santos)**

**HEY GUYS!! How are you all? I hoped you liked this chapter! I wanted to tell you that I deleted all the websites from my profile because I want to start them over and start will MILAN (OMB) so if you want the website for anything before this chapter please just PM me!!**

**I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS! And I hope that you all keep reviewing it keeps me going and makes me update faster!!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**


	19. don't trust me!

Chapter 19

Chapter 19

I sat in the room after I gotten dressed, in a pair of pajama pants that were designed with a whole bunch of tiny little different colored purple circles, that made up my pants and I just paired it with a black tank top. I sat, just sat wondering what Edward was doing where he even was.

I have to admit I was a little suspicious I mean I all of a sudden he got a phone call and had to leave? Who was it? Why were they calling? How did they get our hotel phone number? Why had he been gone so long? Why did he even have to go downstairs? Was he even downstairs? I mean he could be right next door.

Okay calm down Bella you're being ridiculous he probably just got another message from Alice telling him to go down and pick something up. Then why did she call the hotel phone why not our cells?

I don't know but maybe I should trust Edward, I mean he has given me NO reason to have any doubt in him.

Just as I was thinking this Edward walked in the door with a pink bag that had black lettering on it in a different language. I think I have seen that name before I don't know where?? Hmmmm I was increasingly curious.

Edward nodded to me and set the bag down and went into the bathroom.

Me, being a normal married female I instantly went over to the bag.

I opened it up, there was a ton of tissue paper and a note in Italian or at least it looked like it was in Italian.

The note was written all neat and computer like, easy to read.

I pushed through all the tissue paper and saw and whole lot of silk and lace.

I grab the straps of what looked like a shirt or something. I pulled it out of the bag and I realized it was not a shirt at ALL it was a babydoll. What the hell was Edward doing with lingerie and why did he have to leave the room to get it?

I turned to the letter. It had to mean something!!

I went over to the laptop Edward had brought with him for work purposes.

I was hesitant to just go over and use it. I mean it was not mine. But I _was _his wife so it should not be a big deal right??

I pulled it out of its fancy computer case, it was a MacBook Pro by Apple it was amazing in every way. I would love to own this thing my dad never allowed me to own a computer he thought it was a "man's" toy. I pushed the on button and waited for it to load/start up.

Anyway I pulled up the internet and went to a translation website.

I typed in the letter slowly making sure I didn't make any mistakes. When I was done I re-read it carefully.

_Ciao Sig. e Sig.ra Edward Raccolto, sono molto spiacente di ciò che è successo con Signor.Newton. La nostra società è profondamente vergognosa per le sue azioni. All'apoligize le abbiamo dato questo simbolo molto piccolo. Speriamo che lei ritorna al nostro negozio. _

_I nostri dolori i più profondi, ViniVici INC_

_**(Once again I just trusted a translation website and don't know ANY Italian so if this is wrong I am sorry)**_

I hit the translate button and it now read.

_Hello Mr. and Mr. Edward Cullen,_

_I am very sorry of what happened with Mr. Newton. Our company is deeply shameful for his actions. To apologize we have given you very small gift. We hope that you return to our shop. _

_Our deepest sorrows,_

_ViniVici INC_

I felt so stupid I could not believe I ever doubted Edward.

Just as I thought his name I heard the water stop. Oh crap this is not good I quickly exited out of the screen and tried to quickly shut down the computer but the dang thing takes forever what is its problem this is one of the most advance computers and it STILL takes 15 minutes to shut down.

The door open I quick put his computer on the ground and turned around and ran to the bed and jumped down on it.

Edward came out in one of the white bath towels. He looked around confused probably because the room was a mess his computer out, the gift from the store all over the floor, the letter on the floor, just stuff everywhere.

He turned and looked at me one eyebrow raised. "So what happened while I was taking a shower?"

I shook me head trying to stop staring at his glazing chest which was amazing I can't imagine how much he works out!

"Nothing why?"

He chuckled and shook his head.

"No reason, forget I asked. I knew you were not going to tell me. I think I know though"

I was a little offended what did he think he was all knowing. "So then what happen? Mr. Know-it-all!

He chuckled again. That was seriously starting to get on my nerves. I think he is a tiny bit cocky.

"Well correct me if I am wrong. You were curious to what was in the bag and thought that the answer was on my phone so you were looking for it and I came in."

Ha-ha that idiot he was completely wrong!

"Maybe or it could have been that I was curious to where you had gone and what was in the bag so I looked in it found and note used your computer to translate it and figured it all out. Ha ha Mr. Cocky. You were wrong!" I immaturely stuck my tongue out at him.

"Okay sorry I misjudged you. But I am getting a tiny bit cold so would you mind moving so that I could get my clothes."

I stood right were I was just to spite him but then I noticed the goose bumps on his arms and felt like an ass and moved.

"I am sorry." I said quietly I hated being wrong.

**IGETUPANDNOTHINGGETSMEDOWNYOUGOTTOUGHI'VESEENTHETOUGHESTAROUNDANDIKNOWBABYJUSTHOWYOUFEELYOUGOTTOROLLWITHTHEPUNCHES (JUMP Van Halen another great song!! From the eighties)**

**HI PEOPLE! I wanted to address an issue that was brought to my attention in my last chapter the last line I said 'THANK BUDDHA' I said it just to be funny and make a joke I didn't mean anything by it and I am not a Buddhist so I am deeply sorry if I offended ANYBODY!**

**Anyway I hope you all loved this chapter I liked writing it! **

**I AM SORRY THAT IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE!**

**I have been sick and have just not been in the mood for anything beside vomiting and blowing my nose!!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**


	20. BLUSHING!

CHAPTER 20

CHAPTER 20!!

I watched as Edward got his clothes and went into the bathroom he seemed just as embarrassed about the whole situation as I was. Actually I think Edward and I are going to stay permanently red.

He walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later in a tight fitted shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Bella how about you get dressed a little more dressy but casual and we will go for breakfast?"

I got up out of the bed and went to my suitcase and pulled out a pair of jeans deciding I would just stay in the same tank top.

"Okay give me a second to change into these pants and I will be ready to go."

Edward gave me a curious look.

"Okay what is that look for?" I asked

"Nothing I just told you an hour earlier so you would have time to get ready. I am not trying to rush you it is only 10:30 so we have time. You have time so change into whatever you want."

"Edward do I look like the type of girl that thinks casual is a short dress, make-up and a pair of high heals? If that is what you want I can try but it is really not my thing and probably will have to call Alice for advice." Thinking that he thought he would hate other people to look at my ugliness with out try to hide it with sluttiness.

"No no I want you to be comfortable not dressed up just comfortable. I think you are amazing looking no matter what you wear."

I blushed I had been trying not to blush around him because it was a very unattractive habit. But when he gave me such a complimenter it was hard not to.

Edward gave me this funny look.

"I have not seen you blush expect for today. Why is that?"

"I don't know."

With that said I walk in the bathroom with my pants in hand.

I quickly changed into them and looked into the mirror. My dad was not one to really give out compliments, but as I have gotten older more and more people have started to call me beautiful. But I have not ever seen it. There was not much to see.

After I was done looking at all the bad things, I do the same thing I do every morning.

When I was younger I didn't have much self-confidence and always shied away from attention, and like my dad always does he didn't fix the problem himself. Instead he sent me to a physiatrist. So the man I went to every Wednesday told me that every morning I needed to look in the mirror and say to myself today I think my looks great.

So it just stuck with me and this morning I am complete in love with my hair so guess what I said out loud.

"Today Isabella Swan You think hair looks great."

I know this sounds so corny but it was just totally me. It worked because I walked out of the bathroom, hair down, confident that it looked amazing.

"So you ready to go?" I asked Edward

"Yep" and he walked over and grabbed his cell phone, keys to the hotel and rent-a-car, and his wallet.

He came over and took me hand.

"Bella I was really hoping we could talk over breakfast."

"Okay what about?" I was a tiny bit nervous

"Just us and things that I think need to be settled." I thought a lot of things needed to be settled too. The difference was I didn't have to guts to say anything about it I am glad Edward did.

But the next move caught me off guard. I turned my head to respond to him. But was only met by his lips. I was so shocked that he was kissing me that I didn't respond to the passionate kiss Edward was giving me until he ran his touhge across my bottom lip.

I was still shocked but it sent such a shiver of pleasure down my spine that it made wrap me respond. But just as I decided that I would open my mouth something in my head told me to mess with him a bit.

I didn't open my mouth instead I my arms around his neck and lightly pulled at his hair at the back of his neck.

This caused Edward to gasp and for a second open his mouth wide enough so that I could put my tongue in his mouth instead.

I felt around in his mouth outlining his teeth and making our tongues mold together. It was the most passionate kiss Edward and I had had with each other the rest of them had been sweet and caring trying to show how we felt about each other but not this one.

Edward was first to pull away. He chuckled probably looking at my messed up hair and swollen lips like I was looking at his messed up hair and slightly read and swollen lips.

I started to laugh loudly, soon after Edward joined me.

I felt so relaxed with him; at home, like myself.

"I hadn't had my morning kiss" Edward said still chuckling this sent us both into another laughing fit.

"Well now you got it so come on and let's go to breakfast." I said as I pulled him out the door and toward the elevators.

**INMYPLACEINMYPLACELINESICOULDN'TCHANGEIWASLOSTIWASLOSTIWASLOSTCROSSEDLINESISHOULDN'THAVECROSSEDIWASLOST (In My Place Coldplay)**

**HEY PEOPLE!!**

**Thanks all you guys for wishing me to get better I thank you!!**

**I hope you all liked my chapter and the kiss I really hope it satisfied you for a while because they will not be sleeping with each other for like another couple days!! **

**I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS!! AND TO ALL THOSE THAT ARE ABOUT TO GET OUT OF SCHOOL HAKAS (have a kick ass summer)!!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**

**I WILL UPDATE ASAP!! **


	21. short chapter REALLY long an SORRY

**Chapter 21**

**You know I just realized I have never put a disclaimer so here is my first one!!**

**DISCLAIMER! I totally don't own twilight I wish I did because then I could see what is going on with the movie and all the new books but I don't! SO NO YELLING AT THE PERSON! **

We stood there waiting for the elevator to come to our floor. It was taking an extremely long time. I was just about to ask Edward if he wanted to take the stairs when I heard a little beep and the elevator behind us opened up, it was empty.

Edward pulled me into the elevator and push L for lobby. The second we started moving we stopped. I looked up at the screen that told you what floor you were on and realized we had only moved one floor. The door opened and a family of 4 stepped in Edward and I moved to get out of their way. The two children looked disappointed I realized it was because they didn't get to push the elevator button I had always loved to do that as a kid. They must be heading for the lobby too. The mother of the family smile warmly at us and Edward and I smiled back. The elevator started moving again.

And once again stopped soon after it started. I couldn't see how many people got in at this point but this process continued until we finally got to the lobby everyone filled out and Edward and I were finally able to breathe.

Edward chuckled and simple said "That was a long elevator ride."

I laughed. He led me outside to the rent-a-car.

He opened my door waited for me to get in shut it and then jogged to his side.

Once we were both in our seats, seatbelts on Edward started to speak.

"So Bella I was thinking that after breakfast we would pack put everything in the car and head out to Milan. But I think we should stop in Novara on the way and spend the night there. Does that sound ok?"

I really didn't have any problem with anything he just said to I agreed and told him that was fine.

Edward drove to a small little dinner. He parked and went to come open my door but he was taking to long so I got impatient and opened my door for myself for the first time this week. I got out and Edward scowled at me.

"What you were taking to long?"

"Well sorry I am not Flash."

He took my hand and led me into the dinner.

We sat at the bar area in the very front and a lady came and got our orders. I order chocolate-chip pancakes, Edward was boring and got eggs, toast and hash browns.

"Well I wanted to talk about us leaving this town and moving to the next one. Do you want to stop at a hotel and spend the night or drive straight through to Milan?"

"I think we should just drive straight through and get it over with."

"Ok then, we leave after we check-out and get our stuff."

The lady brought us our food. It looked good and greasy and shoved a big pill of pancakes into my mouth perfectly content.

**IAMGONNADOTHETHINGSTHATIWANNADOIAIN'TGOTATHINGTOPROVETOYOUIEATMYCANDYWITHTHEPORKANDBEANSEXCUSEMYMANNERSIFIMAKEASCENE**

**(Weezer "pork and beans" officially my favorite song of the month!!)**

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THE CHAPTER!**

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT!**

**I am sorry that this chapter is extremely short and that it took SO long for me to update I am having a little writers block!! I have too many ideas running through my head and I am not really understanding them at all!!**

**But I wanted to make an announcement well I am doing something SPECIAL!! I have decided to do something special for my 500TH reviewer they get to give me any idea they want anything they want to put in my story and I will put it in my story!! The only thing I will not do is a TRUE lemon because I want that to be special and something I write with meaning!!**

**I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS IDEA AND YOU REVIEW!!**

**I had a few people in my last chapter tell me that I needed to be careful with spelling errors and grammar. Well I am sorry and I will be the first to tell you that if I didn't have spell check you guys would probably not be able to read a thing! So they wanted me to get a beta but I am sorry to tell you all I am not going to the reason is_ time._ When I finish writing a chapter (which takes me a while to write) I want to just update I don't want to have to send it to someone then wait forever forever for them to send it back.**

**So for right now I will just try to be careful and please tell me if you think it gets worse and I will think about getting a beta!**

**I wanted to reply to a review I got from Jane Hackett! **

**Well first off I am extremely sorry but no I don't reply to messages like the one you sent. The reason is I don't want anyone I don't know personally to know my email address, because when I made my email address I was not real smart and I did my name!! LOL stupid right! So sorry no but I will try to reply in my chapters if you send me an anonymous review. But I am so happy that you love my story and I really hope that you continue to read it even if I can't reply to your message! And I updated so you got your wish!**

**Thanks for being such a fantastic reviewer and reader! PLEASE keep reviewing!!**

**I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS AND I AM SO HAPPY WHEN YOU REVIEW AND I **_**ALWAYS (with a very few exceptions)**_** REPLY!**

**So what do you have to lose? please review! BECAUSE it lets me know that you guys don't completely hate what I wrote just give me your honest opinion! BUT please while you're saying it don't be rude or hurtful!! **

**I LOVE YOU ALL! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**


	22. talk

Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Disclaimer: don't own TWILIGHT!**

After Edward and I finished our breakfast we walked back out to the car.

Edward made sure that he walked a few steps in front of me so that he could open the door this time. But it made holding his hand very uncomfortable for me.

Edward beat me to the car of course and he opened the door for me. He waited until I was all the way in the car then shut it behind me.

He quickly walked over to the other side and then opened his door. As he got into the car he bumped his head on the side of the car.

"OW!" he exclaimed

I burst out laughing. Edward had this amused look on his face as he gently rubbed his head and shut the door.

He leaned in toward me. "So you find that funny huh?" I couldn't speak I was laughing so hard, so I simply nodded my head.

All of a sudden Edward started to tickle me, this was the last thing I had expected. I started to laugh harder and I began to squirm around because I was extremely ticklish.

And just when I thought I was about to pee in my pants Edward stopped and stared at me. He chuckled and then simply just started up the car.

I panted as I tried to catch my breath. "What was that for?" I said as I smiled up at him.

He shrugged and simply said "You laughed at me."

"Oh, are you sure that is the only reason?" Edward kept on driving and we were almost to the hotel.

Edward looked like he was thinking it over then he once again gave me a simple answer "Yep."

I laughed at how stupid we were being. We were at the hotel now.

Edward got out of the car and he slowly walked over to my side. He was taking forever but I decided I would let him take his time and open my door.

Edward opened my door and held out his hand. I took his offer. And we walked hand in hand into the hotel and over to the elevators. I pushed the button for our floor.

The doors opened the next second and they were empty we stepped onto the elevator.

We luckily didn't have a repeat of this morning and we went straight up to our floor.

Edward took the room key out of his pocket and we walked to the door he put the key into the little slot thing and the light flashed red then green.

Edward opened the door for me and I walked in and as I passed him I said "Thanks" quietly. I walked over to my bags, which I had packed this morning.

I pulled the handle out of my roll bag and I pulled it and it started rolling behind me. I walked over to my carry on bag from the plane, it was my only other bag I picked it up and walked over to the door. Edward was already checking over the room his bags at the door.

"Ok I think we have everything."

I nodded my head and walked out the door. Edward followed behind me and quickly passed me with his fast walking. I looked back at the door thinking about all the good and bad things that have happened so far on our honeymoon. I was so grateful that this has happened to me even if it was not always the most fun thing.

I walked over to the elevator Edward had already pushed the button and when the doors opened we stepped onto the elevator with a young couple.

The L button was already lit up. When the doors opened Edward and I stepped out and went straight to the front desk. I was not really thinking as Edward talked to the lady at the desk. I was a little zoned out. I was still thinking even as Edward took my hand and walked with me to the car.

"Are you ok?" he finally asked

"Yes of course I am just thinking about our trip so far."

"Have you enjoyed it?"

I thought for a moment then answered him "Yes for the most part."

He smiled crookedly, a look that had quickly become my favorite.

I went over to my side of the car and opened my own door and got in. It felt like I had not done that in forever.

I know Edward probably was rolling his eyes right now but I just needed to do something for myself, if that makes sense.

Edward walked from the back of the car to his side, opened the door and got in.

"Here we are again." He said

I nodded and looked out the window Edward pulled out his phone and went to the directions that Alice had sent him.

After looking at the directions for a minute, he started up the car and drove out of the parking lot.

Here we go again I thought.

Edward and I were being extremely quiet and I wanted something to fill the quietness.

So I turned around and grab my purse which was behind me in the backseat. Once I had it in my lap I started to go through it. My purse was gigantic because I am one of those people that likes to throw everything in there and not worry about it.

I finally found what I was looking for the AUX cord and my iPod. I plugged the cord into my iPod and into the car. I turned on the radio and switched it from CD to AUX then I found the artist I wanted to play. Coldplay.

I turned it onto one of my favorite songs "talk" I listen to the lyrics and swayed in my seat to the beat. After awhile I couldn't help but sing along to the song.

I closed my eyes and I just forgot about everything.

"You can take a picture of something you see

In the future where will I be?

You could climb a ladder up to the sun

Or write a song nobody had sung

Or do something that's never been done

Are you lost or incomplete?

Do you feel like a puzzle, you can't find your missing piece?

Tell me how you feel

Well I feel like they're talking in a language I don't speak

And they're talking it to me

So you take a picture of something you see.

In the future where will I be?

You could climb a ladder up to the sun

Or write a song nobody had sun

Or do something that's never been done

Do something that's never been done

So you don't know where you're going and you wanna talk

And you feel like you're going where you've been before

You'll tell anyone who'll listen but you feel ignored

Nothing's really making sense at all

Let's Talk, let's talk

Let's talk, let's talk"

**(Coldplay "Talk")**

When I was done thinking I thought about why I loved this song. At first I didn't really know but then it came to me.

I love this song because it is so realistic I mean who has never felt this way? I know I have.

Who doesn't just want to talk to someone when they feel alone and out of place?

I know I could have used someone to talk to when I was younger and all alone.

I looked over at Edward and he was looking out at the road with his forehead crinkled like he was trying to think of something.

I was about to ask him if something was wrong when the next song came on. Another Coldplay song and I decided that I would just let it be until the end of this one.

I sang along to this one too.

"The lights go out and I can't be saved

Tides that I tried to swim against

Have brought me down upon my knees

Oh I beg, I beg and pleaded singing

Come out of things unsaid

Shoot an apple off my head

And a trouble that can't be named

A tiger's waiting to be tamed singing

You are

You are

Confusion never stops

Closing walls and ticking clocks

Gonna come back and take you home

I could not stop that you now know singing

Come out upon my seas

Cursed missed opportunities

Am I a part of the cure?

Or am I part of the disease? Singing

You are

You are

You are

You are

You are

You are

And nothing else compares

And nothing else compares

And nothing else compares

You are

You are

Home, home where I wanted to go

Home, home where I wanted to go

Home, home where I wanted to go

Home, home where I wanted to go"

**("Clocks" Coldplay)**

I looked back over at Edward hoping that he had thought through what he had been thinking about.

But he still had a creased forehead and confused eyes.

I took a deep breath "Edward is there something wrong?"

He turned his head slightly so that he could look at me and the road at the same time.

"No not really I was just thinking about the songs and what they mean to me and I was wondering if there was something you wanted to tell me?"

"No not particularly why?"

"Just those songs where about the past and future and talking about them and taking you to a place that you feel at home and how time is important. Well they mean a lot of things but I was just wondering if you picked them for a reason."

"Not really I think I just picked them because I like them."

"Ok then." And he turned his head back to the front.

There had been something I wanted to say.

"Edward?"

"Yes." He turned his head back to me slightly

"There was actually something I wanted to say to you but it had nothing to do with the songs. I actually wanted to thank you. I wanted to thank you for this fantastic journey and for putting up with me. I really just wanted to thank you for everything. So thanks!!"

**IT'SPRETTYGOODDAYI'MLOOKINGFORWARDTOTOMORROWHAVEAPRETTYGOODDAYYEAHHAVEAGOODDAY!(good day Luce)**

**Hey people I hope you like it I am hoping to update again tomorrow!!**

**I hope you like my extra long chapter I hope it makes up for my short one the other day.**

**I HOPE THERE ARE LESS ERRORS!**

**I really hope that everyone reviews and that I get my 500****th**** reviewer.**

**Remember that you get to chose one thing that you want to happen in the next chapter and it can be anything. beside lemons I will do fluff but NO lemons.**

**And the songs are by COLDPLAY and I don't own them and remember their new CD comes out June, 17****th**** and from the songs I have heard from it already it is going to be AMAZING so make sure you check it out. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	23. them

Disclaimer: me no owny twilighty

**Chapter 23**

**Disclaimer: me no owny twilighty!**

BPOV

I felt better now that I had thanked Edward.

He stared at me for a while, after a while he had something to say I guess.

"Bella I really feel that I should thank you too. Thank you for doing something that must have been difficult for you! For marrying someone that you didn't know I wanted to thank you for that because that means the world to me that you did. Because I really believe that I might be able to love you. I care about you so much. Thank you Isabella."

I was so touched that he had so many nice things to say to me. "You're very welcome" I said in reply.

Edward nodded and turned his head back to the road.

And I pushed play on my iPod but I turned the volume down so that I could still hear him and we could talk.

I looked back out the window.

"Edward?"

"Yep."

"If I asked you anything would you answer it?"

"Yes of course why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know but I just wanted to know more about you before Carlisle and Esme adopted you."

"Well Emmett's and I's parents died when we were very young, Emmett was 4 and I was 2. They died from the flu we were very poor and could not afford the vaccine so we were left vulnerable. My dad worked as a lawyer for some time but when he got laid off and couldn't find work we had to sell the house and had to live out on the streets of Chicago. Their names were Elizabeth and Edward Mason. They died on the same day a few hours apart, my father died first." Edward seemed at peace with what he was saying and was not overly emotional about it. He still had a sad look on his face.

"Emmett and I were left on the streets all alone about a week or two later Esme was our shopping or something and she just saw us sleeping in an alley and came over and asked were our parents were. Emmett explained what had happened and she took us home with her. Carlisle lawyer got it all straighten out and we were officially adopted by them. And the rest you know.

"I am sorry about your parents Edward."

"No worries it was a very long time ago I have made my peace with it."

There was a long silence for about 15 minutes when Edward all of a sudden randomly said.

"Hey have you noticed about 20 SUVs following us?"

"What?!" I said in a panic. Had the press found out about us?

I turned around and saw that he was right there was a pack of big black cars following right behind us.

"Try to take the next turn and see if they follow." I suggested **(I am sorry if I said highway before they don't have those is Europe so it was a stupid mistake SORRY if I did)**

If they really were paparazzi they would follow us down the road.

Edward did as I said and turned down a small one lane road.

They were paparazzi because every one of them followed the car.

"I am going to make a U-turn see if you can get a hold of Alice or your dad to see how they found out about us." Edward suggested

I took out my cell phone and decided to call Charlie first.

I went to my phone book typed in dad, the number came up and I clicked the green button on my phone.

It had rang 4 times when Charlie finally picked up.

"Bella?" he asked in a questioning voice

"Hey dad it's me."

"Hey Bella might I ask why you're calling."

"Well I am calling because there are about 20 press cars following our every move. And I was wondering if you knew how they found out about us."

"Well I do think I know but I didn't think they would have found you that quick, I mean Italy is a pretty big country. They probably know because well the Italian guy named Michel Newton showed up a few days ago public apologizing to the Cullen and Swan families for any harm he might have caused. He told the public that you were in Italy on your honeymoon so the must have found you that way."

"Dad why didn't you call us to tell us this had happened?"

"I didn't want to worry you over some idiot."

"Dad he is not an idiot well he is but still he is a guy that tried to rape me here in Italy."

"Well why didn't you tell me about that!!" He was mad now and he had every right.

"Because I didn't want the press you make a HUGE deal about it so I had our lawyer deal with it quietly."

"Well that is ridiculous I am your father you are to tell me these kind of things. But we will deal with this when you get home. As for the press you are going to have to just deal with them like you do every day there is not much I can do."

"Okay fine I will call you I love you bye."

I hung up before he could respond.

"Well he told me that Mike was the one that told every one where we were. He also gave me no help as to what to do about them he said to just deal with them."

"Ok well I guess that is what we will have to do we only have an hour until we get to the hotel so we will deal with it then." I looked out the window it was about midday.

"I am just so tired of dealing with them I wanted these few months away from them."

"I know I know."

**IHATEITWHENAGUYDOESN'TGETTHEDOOREVENTHOUGHITOLDHIMYESTERDAYANDTHEDAYBEFOREIHATEWHENAGUYDOESN'TGETTHETABANDIHAVETOPULLMYMONEYOUTANDTHATLOOKSBAD (Best Damn Thing Avril Lavigne)**

**I HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER!**

**I wanted to reply to my anonymous reviewers again!**

**Jane Hackett: thanks for the ideas and I actually really like the second one! And thanks for understanding my email thing! I hope you keep reviewing!**

**Ninjanina: I am glad that my fanfic makes you laugh and I find it funny when I am writing it so I am glad that you don't find it stupid when you read it please continue reviewing!! **

**OH and i have officially gotten my 500th reviewer her/his name is CrimsonScarz but she/he has not given me the idea yet but i promised i would update today so if you are reading this CrimsonScarz I am sorry but i had to update please get back to me asap!! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**LOVE YA!**


	24. catch me!

Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Disclaimer: You guys get the point I don't own twilight!! **

BPOV (of course only a little while till the sequel you guys!)

The press continued to follow us on to the hotel. I was so agitated at them, can't they get a life besides taking photos and writing fake articles about mine.

We pulled up at the hotel it was the Hyatt. It was a very classy and elegant very much like a place I could image Alice staying in, that is probably why she chose it.

I didn't really get a close look at the building because there were paparazzi everywhere covering every square inch of room on the sidewalk and streets.

Edward was honking the horn trying to get them to move. They did but only when Edward started driving toward them not caring if he ran them over.

Once Edward parallel parked successfully without killing anyone, he looked over to me.

I was a little nervous I had never been around this many paparazzi in my life.

"Don't worry Bella I won't let them hurt you we are going to do this together."

I looked up into his brilliant green eyes, they were so kind and sincere. I nodded and smile slightly. He nodded and smiled back at me.

He put a pair of sunglasses on, then opened the door and stepped out. He put his arm up trying to block out all the lights flashing in his eyes. He pushed and weaved through all the people eventually getting to my door.

I put my sunglasses on as he got to the door. Edward slowly opened the door and I stepped out.

The lights flashed all around me I couldn't tell what way I was going and could barley see. Edward took my arm and guided me through all the people protecting me from them when the tried to get in my face.

They were all scream and yelling our names. We eventually got into the building after what felt like forever.

Edward started laughing his head off and I joined I mean it was ridicules I mean we just got married. We didn't kill the President **(ok I don't know if that is going to offend anyone but it is not meant to. Sorry if it does)** we just got married it wasn't that big of a deal.

After Edward and I got over our laughing fit we walked toward the one of many desks in the lobby.

Like normal Edward did all the talking but luckily for me it was a guy that helped us this time. He had brown hair and blue eyes and his name tag said Tony.

He spoke to us in Italian and Edward answered him that is basicly how the conversation went.

I didn't understand a word of what was going on so I decided to look around the lobby.

There were lots of neutral colors creams, whites, and soft browns. It had a very relaxing feeling about it. I wonder if our room would be the same or if it would be a bit more colorful.

"Bella?" Edward called poking me in the side. I squealed surprised that he had poked me.

Edward laughed and held out the room key for me to take.

I grabbed it from him and took off running yelling behind me "First one to the elevators gets to push the button first."

I looked back to see his reaction. "Hey! No fair you got a head start." He said then he started running trying to catch up to me.

He was only a few paces behind me but I was only a few steps from the elevator. I reached out my arm, to gain a few feet and just as I was about to touch it someone grabbed my waist from behind and pushed the button first.

"Hey!" I exclaimed "You cheated!!"

Edward chuckled and set me back down inside the elevator.

I still had the room key so once the elevator doors opened I took off running to get to the door first but then I realized I didn't know the door number.

I turned around and looked at Edward. "So what is the room number?"

He laughed and led me to the door. Room #875.

I put the key in the door and it flashed red then red again, the door didn't open.

I put the key in again I got the same results.

I repeated this again and got the same results.

I kicked the door and tried again but the dang little light was still red.

Edward was in hysterics from watching the scene. Laughing so hard he was nearly crying.

"Oh well if you think it is so funny why don't you try and see if you don't get the same results as I did?"

"Ok I will." He took the card that I was holding out and put it in the contraption on the door.

The light flashed red then green and Edward open the door. He had a smug look on his face as he held the door opened for me.

"Ha ha you opened the door. Good job." Slightly mad at the door.

"Thank you for admitting it. You had better call Alice and tell her what is going on with the press and stuff."

"Okay I will do that right now"

"Oh and I wanted to ask you something?"

"Okay go ahead."

"I made dinner reservations tonight. Do you want to go?" he seemed slightly nervous like it was his first time asking me out and we weren't already married.

Then I realized it was his first time asking me out; our first date.

"Like for our first date?"

"Yeah. Is that a yes?"

"Yes it is a yes."

He smiled a crooked smile, which serious was my favorite look on him and turned around.

"Well, I will call Alice now."

I typed in her number. 481-516-2342 and hit the green button.

It rang a few times, then a male voice answered "Hello?"

"Umm yea is Alice there?"

**ICAN'THELPBUTASKMYSELFHOWMUCHLETTHEFEARTAKETHEWHEELANDSTEER (this is my favorite line out of the song Drive by Incubus.)**

**(But here is the chorus which is normally what I put. I felt like I had to put both because it is an AMAZING song.)**

**WHATEVERTOMORROWBRINGSI'LLBETHEREWITHOPENARMSANDOPENEYESYEAWHATEVERTOMORROWBRINGSI'LLBETHEREI'LLBETHERE (Drive Incubus)**

,

**HEY YOU GUYS!! Hey I am so sorry about not updating for a week or so I had a major writers block but I am back and should update in the next few days!!**

**I REALLY hope you all like this chapter! I enjoyed writing it!!**

**By the way the hotel room they are staying in is on my page now! **

**One of my reviewers/Ocd4bway has a new story called The Dawn is Breaking it is really good writing and I hope that you all will at least give it a try!!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**

**LOVE YA'LL!!**


	25. Reacting

Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I NO OWN TWILIGHT! Don't sue!

BPOV

I sat down on the bed and toke off my shoes, holding the phone to my head with my shoulder.

"Yeah she is in the other room can you hold on for a minute?"

"Sure, no worries."

I heard a door opened and then what sounded like a shower going.

Then someone spoke over the ruining water "Who was it honey?" it was Alice's voice.

"The caller ID says Isabella Swan."

The shower turned off.

I heard soft foot steps then more talking.

"Ok thanks I am going to take this in the other room."

"Okay I am going to take a shower. Is that ok?"

"Yes of course."

I heard a door close.

I couldn't believe Alice had never told me she was dating anyone or at least that is what is sounded like.

"Hello?" Alice's voice called out of the phone.

"Hey Alice it's me Bella."

"Oh hey Bella. How are things going with my brother? Oh wait he did tell you he was my brother right. Because a few days after you left I realized I had never told you that. And my last name is different from there's so I am sure it was all very confusing for you. But anyway how are things?" Alice always was the rambler

"I am fine Alice and yes Edward did tell me about you being his sister and yes it also was very confusing at first but now I understand. But the more important question is who the heck is the man that calls you honey, has seen you naked, and uses your shower?"

"Wow you really heard all that?"

"You both are loud talkers, plus I have good hearing. But answer the question."

"Ok well first answer one of mine. Is Edward in the room?"

"No why?"

"Because this is something I don't want him to hear. Ok I need you to promise me something."

"Alice what is going on?" growing more suspicious by the second

"Bella promise me that this will stay between you and me."

I started to flip out what was going on was he beating her? Is she in danger? There were so many questions running through my head.

"Alice I am not promising that. What is going on? Are you ok?"

There was silence on the other side.

"Alice. ALICE! What the hell is going on??"

"Bella, Bella calm down. I am okay. This is just not something I want to discuss with my brother yet."

"Alice you had better tell me what the hell is going on in the next three seconds or I am getting on the next plane to America with your brother in tow!?"

"Bella calm down you're over reacting."

"Over reacting, OVER REACTING!! I am acting complete normal and as calm as possible in a situation were someone is tell me to keep something from their brother and making me promise not to tell anyone, and "

Alice interrupted me.

"Bella shut up and listen to me."

"Ok" I toke a few deep breaths and closed my eyes.

"Bella over the last 6 months…I have been seeing someone."

"Oh now I feel like I over reacted. You just have a boyfriend what is the big deal then?"

"Bella I am not suppose to be dating. It is tradition that I am to be married: by betrothal, a virgin. Which you now probably know I am not a virgin nor to a plan to follow through with a betrothal."

I was shocked for a moment I couldn't believe how kind hearted but screwed up Edward's family was _my family_ was.

"Oh Alice I am so sorry I know what you are going through beside the whole not being a virgin thing. Is that why you don't want me to tell Edward?"

"Yes Bella I am just not ready yet to disappoint my family."

"Well I understand Alice and I know the feeling if there is anyway I can make this easier for you just call okay."

"Thanks so much for understanding"

"Of course Alice I think of you as a sister. You can always count on me if you need anything. Okay?"

"Okay."

I heard the shower turn off in the bathroom.

"Oh Alice. Edward is getting out of the bathroom, I had better go."

"Yea, me too"

"Jacob is getting out of the shower too."

"Oh is that his name."

"Yea Jacob Black." **(Yea I know just read my A/N hopefully it will help)**

"Hmm I am looking forward to meeting him."

"I have got to go Bella. Bye love ya like a sister."

"Same to you."

I pressed the red button on my cell and fell back on the bed.

The door opened a few second later Edward was dressed in a pair of black boxers and a white T-shirt.

"So how is Alice?"

Oh gosh I already hate lying to him, he is just to perfect for his own good.

I got up off the bed, walked over to him and pulled him into a hug.

"She is good, happy I think."

"That is fantastic."

"Yeah it is."

**IDON'TWANNAFEELLIKEIDIDTHATDAYTAKEMETOTHEPLACEILOVETAKEMEALLTHEWAYIDON'TWANTTOFEELLIKETHATDAYTAKEMETOTHEPLACEILOVE (Under the Bridge by Red Hot Chili Peppers)**

**Okay first off PLEASE don't quit out on my story I know nobody expected this nor want it but it is just something I felt need to be done PLEASE keep reading.**

**How many people were shocked by that? The only way to explain myself is that it didn't feel right to me to make it so easy on Jasper and Alice. In the real book it was not easy Alice had to wait for Jasper. And that is how it is going to be in this story. I am not sure how long they (meaning Jacob and Alice) will be together but let me promise you that Jasper and Alice will be together in this story just not right now.**

**I really hope that you all continue reading and please review because I am extremely nervous about this change in the story.**

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!**


	26. Sunglasses

Chapter 26

Chapter 26

_**PICTURES FOR THIS CHAPTER ARE UP ON MY PROFILE MAKE SURE YOU CHECK THEM OUT!!**_

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are not my own only the actions of these characters are.

BPOV

Edward and I hugged for a few minutes; it was surprising to me how comfortable I was around him. It felt like I had known him my whole life.

After Edward and I released each other I told him I was going to go get ready for our date tonight.

"Okay, love." He looked down at his watch "You have about an hour until we leave is that enough time?"

I smiled "Yes, of course." I kissed him quickly before walking into the bathroom, my suitcase in tow.

Once I was in the bathroom I remember the main reason I had called Alice, to get advice on what to wear.

I was slightly freaking out because I unlike Alice was not a master of fashion; my idea of a first date outfit is a pair of jeans and an over sized t-shirt.

But for some reason I have a funny feeling that if I wore that on Edward's and I first date I would be WAY underdressed for where ever we are going..

It was too late to call Alice now; I bet she was busy right now with that Jacob guy. So I guess I am on my own.

I unzipped my suitcase and kneeled down in front of it. I shifted through it and just when I was giving up, and about to go outside and ask Edward if we could go to McDonalds instead, I found the perfect dress.

It was a teal strapless dress with layers from top to bottom and a large bow right underneath the bust line. I took it out of my suitcase and decided if this looked as good on as it did in my hands I was wearing it and it would be perfect.

I took off my over sized t-shirt, unzipped the dress and slipped on the dress over my head. It was gorgeous on it really brought out all the things I loved about my body and hid all the bad things.

But there were two things I was concerned about; the length and the fact that I couldn't wear a normal bra in it. I know that this might not bother the average person but I just didn't like wearing a strapless bra it makes me feel like it is going to fall down and leave me embarrassed in front of everyone in the restaurant.

Men are so lucky the just throw on a dress shirt and a pair of dress pants and bam they're done.

Women are not so lucky we have to worry about the details, if our shoes and outfit match, if we are going to trip and fall in what ever we are wearing, and like 80 of the time what we are wearing is giving us a wedgy or is just plain uncomfortable.

I decided since it was Edward and I's first date I would grin and bare it, just causally check every once in a while to make sure nothing was showing.

I grabbed the strapless bra out of my bag, took the dress off again, and slipped on the bra.

I put the dress once again; I looked down at my legs now I still had my pants on so I slipped them off.

I looked at the length and the dress, it was about mid-thigh and I decided that I was young, had okay legs and I shaved in the shower this morning so I was golden.

Now all I had to worry about was hair, make-up and shoes.

I applied a small about of make up just some mascara, eye-liner, bronzer, foundation, chap-stick, and lip-gloss.

I then pulled out a yellow Gucci clutch from inside my bag and put my foundation, chap-stick and lip-gloss inside it along with a 50 euro bill that I had taken out off my wallet.

Now time for my hair I put it up in curlers, then lightly hair sprayed it, and then messed it up with my fingers. I left it down.

I took one good look in the mirror.

I opened the door a crack and yelled.

"DON'T LOOK, don't look. I just need my shoes and I will be ready but don't look till then."

"Okay I have my eyes closed."

"Promise?" I said still in the bathroom.

"Promise."

I stepped out the door and ran to my other bag that held my shoes. I pulled out a pair of yellow backless Gucci high heels and slipped them on.

"Okay you can look now." I said turning around to face him.

Edward removed his hands from over his eyes then opened them.

He did not speak for a minute or two. Then he quickly sprinted toward me and grabbed me around the waist.

"You look absolutely breath taking I think you grow in beauty with each passing day."

I blushed and looked away from him.

Once I had recovered I turned back to him and looked him up and down.

"You don't look too shabby yourself."

He was dressed in a classic tux and he looked like and real live Greek God.

"Thanks you." He said all smug like.

I laughed and playfully hit him in the shoulder.

"Hey don't wrinkle the suit." He said as he brushed the spot I hit over with his hand.

I chuckled.

"You ready to go." He held out his arm for me to take.

"Of course" I took his arm and we walked out the doorway.

And I bet nobody will be able to guess what happened next.

I tripped over my own two feet and just as I was about to do a complete face plant, Edward caught me and I had a funny feeling he was going to catch me a lot more in the near and far future.

Edward and I got into the elevators he pushed the L button and we were not stopped all the way down to the lobby.

It was about 8:00 PM.

"Do you have your sunglasses?" Edward joked

"Of course. How about you?"

"I don't go anywhere without them."

We both put on our D&G sunglasses.

We were nearing the door to exit the hotel.

Edward opened the door for me and we stepped out hand in hand.

Cameras started to flash all around us; it felt like it was midday all over again. I couldn't see a thing.

But apparently Edward could because he led me successfully to the car, opened the door for me, closed it, and went around and got in himself.

Then the flashing stopped as the paparazzi all ran to their cars.

"You ready for our first date?" Edward asked as he turned toward me and smiled

"You know it!!" I laughed and Edward started the engine.

Edward drove away from the hotel and about 20 cars followed us.

Well at least Alice will not have to ask me what I was wearing for my first date with Edward; she will see it on the cover of about ever magazine.

**ICAN'TBELIEVETHENEWTODAYICAN'TCLOSEMYEYESANDMAKEITGOAWAYHOWLONGHOWLONGMUSTWESINGTHISSONGBUTTONIGHTWECANBEASONETONIGHT **(Sunday Bloody Sunday by U2)

**Hey Guys! I hope you like the chapter and I really hope you can relate to Bella in this chapter.**

**That was kind of the main focus of this chapter was Bella just being a normal girl worrying about things I worry about almost every day!!**

**The next chapter will be up soon and it will be their date. **

_**THE PICTURES FOR ALL THE THINGS MENTIONED IN THE CHAPTER ARE ON MY PROFILE MAKE SURE YOU CHECK THEM OUT!! SO IT GIVES YOU AN IDEA OF WHAT I WAS SEEING IN MY HEAD!!**_

**I will update ASAP!!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**


	27. Problems!

Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight…Is there really a point to this thing at all I mean seriously how many of you read this thing if you do review this chapter and say you do and I will give you a spoiler for the next chapter!!

BPOV

After we had been on the road for a short about of time, about twenty minutes, we came to a restaurant called the Savini.

It was a large restaurant. I was surprised to be honest I thought Edward would take me somewhere small and romantic. He always is surprising me.

He must have been watching my face to see my reaction to the restaurant because he quickly tried to apologize himself.

"I am sorry we can go somewhere else…"

I interrupted him "No, Edward I won't dream of it I was just surprised that is all. You obviously chose this place for a reason and I am excited to find out why."

Edward smiled at me and pulled his sunglasses down off the top of his face.

He leaned in about ¾ of the way and I moved the rest. His kisses were always amazing; soft and tender, but this one was full of excitement.

We didn't take it too far because cameras started to flash all around us, kind of ruining the moment.

Edward pulled away from me and smiled again, completely melting me.

He opened the door, than stepped out, and he started to push and shove his way through the paparazzi.

While he was doing that I pulled my sunglasses down over my face.

Edward got to my side of the car in about 5 minutes which is so a world record if you ask me. I mean you try to get through a crowd of about 20 or so people with light flashing in your eyes and no sun outside, it is hard let me tell you.

Edward opened my door and held his hand out for me to take.

I look down at the ground, then down at my legs and the shortness of the dress and finally at Edward's face. Now I had a whole other problem on my hands; getting out of the car with out showing the whole world my lace almost see threw underwear.

I was worried extremely so, and Edward must have seen that because he moved closer to me. Rather then a good 4 feet away and he stood extremely close to me and whispered in my ear.

"I am going to stand right in front of you, you get out of the car right behind me and they will not see anything. Okay?"

"Yeah, thanks." I smiled at him and then quickly kissed him

He was surprised and it took him a second to remember what he was supposed to be doing. When he did he turned around and moved forward about 5 inches, giving me just enough room.

I turned around in my seat so that I was now facing Edward's back and then I slowly slipped out behind him. When I was all done and had made sure that nothing was showing. I gave Edward a tap on the ass and let me tell you what happened next was funny as hell. Edward jumped about three feet in the air and yelped and I mean yelped, like when Buddha head butted Taylor-Made the first time on I love New York 2. I started laughing so hard it was really difficult not to bend over and fall on the floor laughing.

When I was done there were tears in my eyes and Edward just stared at me and the paparazzi had no idea what was going on but the sure where snap happy.

I started walking and when I was just passed Edward I took his hand and started dragging him behind me.

Now if you think that weaving through 20 people on your own is hard imagine, if there were two of you and you were holding hands it would be near impossible. But somehow we did it and we got through the crowd and got the front door of the restaurant.

**(READ THIS: okay I have no idea what the inside of the Savini looks like so this is just my idea. Thanks for reading now back to the story!!)**

I walked into the restaurant and there were small little tables everyone they one sat about 4 people. The color scheme was kind of neutral creams and whites with small black touches. It really was classy and rich like somewhere my dad would have taken me for lunch.

But it definitely was something I liked and I think Edward did a good job picking it. Edward was looking at me, when I looked up, seeking approval.

I nodded and he smiled brightly.

We both looked ahead to tell the host our name for the reservation. But he already had out menus in hand, he smiled and said "Follow me, please Mr. and Mrs. Cullen".

Well of course he knows our names it is in every single newspaper and magazine. I follow behind him and he led us to a small table next to a window. There were no tables anywhere near us they were all pushed but a good 10 feet away.

The host pulled back my chair and waited for me to sit down, then he took my napkin and spread it across my lap. Edward didn't get any special treatment and he just sat down.

"He took my job." Edward mumbled under his breath I don't think that it was intended for me to hear.

"I'm sorry but to be fair you always get to pull out my chair and this is his only chance."

Edward just laughed a shook his head.

I picked up the menu and started reading threw it I couldn't find anything to eat. I was getting frustrated I mean everything just sounded so disgusting. I decided that if there was not going to be anything interesting on the menu I will just order a house salad.

I put the menu down on the table and looked up at Edward's face, which happened to also be staring at the menu. And he had the same puzzled look on his face I did three seconds ago.

I opened my mouth to ask him what he was going to get. But at that time the waitress came by and decided to order our drinks. I ordered a coke and so did Edward.

Now in America when you say coke they bring it to you in a glass with ice and everything. But in Europe they give you the bottle and it is hot and everything. NO ice, NO cup.

So Edward being Edward noticed that I didn't like that and he ordered a glass and some ice. Which cost extra!! Ridicules right??

So after the waitress gave us our drinks a left. I asked Edward what he was going to get. "I think I am just going to get the stake. How about you?"

"I am just going to get the house salad." Edward smiled and chuckled.

"You know Bella I have not laughed anywhere near as much in the last 24 years of my life as I have the last two weeks."

"Really? Thanks, I guess." I was confused at what I was supposed to say at that.

So I decided that I was just going to take a drink of my coke, from the bottle since the waitress had not come with a cup. And just as it was reaching my lips there was a loud thump on the window. So be being be I jump three feet in the air also spilling my drink all over my lap.

**THERE'STHINGSI'DLIKETODOTHATYOUDON'TBELIEVEINIWOULDLIKETOBUILDSOMETHINGBUTYOUWILLNEVERSEEITHAPPENANDTHERE'STHISBURNINGLIKETHERE'SALWAYSBEENI'VENEVERBEENSOALONEANDI'VENEVERBEENSOALIVE (Motorcycle Drive By, by Third Eye Blind I love this band it is my weekly obsession!!)**

**I AM SO SORRY! I wanted this chapter you be a little longer then normal and I knew I was going to split it in half but I wasn't sure where but here is where!**

**I hope that ever body likes it! I hope that you all review! BE NICE! I will HOPEFULLY update soon! I am having some major writers block and I think is because when I thought of the story I have a beginning and ending and the middle only had a few ideas and now that I am there. I am struggling to get from idea to idea!**

**WELL! Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	28. go

Disclaimer: okay listen if I owned twilight I would not have been up all night on the 1st and the 2nd from 4 in the morning on the 1st and until 11 at night on the 3rd!! I am tired just thinking about it!!

Chapter 28

Please read my A/N at the bottom even if you NEVER read a/n's.

BPOV

I jumped up out of my seat, knocking over my chair in the process.

I can not believe I just spilled ¾ of my HOT Coca-Cola all over my dress right in front of Edward.

I looked over to see what the hell had hit the window. And sure enough it was paparazzi that had cause the noise because they were trying to get 'the' picture that was going to get more money for them and embarrass me and (in their opinion) hopefully destroy a marriage, just so that they can sell more magazines.

I couldn't take it not only would Edward see me doing something mortifying now the whole world will see it, I just couldn't take it, so I ran.

I weaved between tables and people, on my mad dash to the bathroom.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward get up and walked over to a man, that was dressed in an employee uniform. Edward spook to him pointing to the window near our table.

Once I got to the bathroom pushed the door open. I guess harder then I thought because I heard it hit the wall with a loud BANG.

I ran into the first bathroom stall, I saw.

I put down the toilet lid and sat down I lend against the back of the toilet and looked at my feet and my yellow shoes.

I thought about crying over embarrassment and a ruined evening but then I decided that that was just what they wanted. To ruin my evening and write that Edward and I were getting divorced.

So I sucked it up and thought about how Edward was alone sitting at the table thinking that this was the WORST first date ever. I knew this was not the worst first date ever because all I have too do is think about all the people in the world that DON'T get to go home with Edward like I do. All the people that don't even have first dates to go on. I realize that I am SO lucky to have him in my life.

So I stood up in the bathroom stall and wonder if I actually had to use the bathroom. When I discovered I didn't I opened the door and stepped out of the stall.

When I looked around I discovered a young woman was standing near the sinks wearing cargo pants and a simple white tank-top.

I thought about how this was a very fancy restaurant and how everyone outside was wearing suits, ties and nice fancy clothes. Maybe she works in the kitchen of something I thought and then just let it go that IS until she pulled out the camera out of her BIG zebra purse.

Then I started to think a lot as she snapped photo after photo of me flashing the light in my eyes. Blinding me and making me see spots.

"What is your problem?" I yelled at her "Just leave me alone what did I do to hurt you!! GO AWAY!" I yelled

But she would not back off she shoved her flashing camera even closer to my face. And that was when I shoved back.

I pushed the camera out of my eyes and the camera hit her in the chin. That is when I made the run for it. I shove past her and out the door.

I ran to the table and then I realized that I didn't clean my dress but at this point I didn't even care.

Once I got to our table discovered Edward arguing with three men dressed identical. Once I reached him I asked him one question. "Edward can we go, can we please just go?"

At that point Edward looked into my eyes for a minute or two, looked at he men then grabbed my hand.

He pulled me all the way to the front door. And once we were there the finally said something to me.

"Put on your sunglasses cause you're going to need them!"

Once Edward and I had them on Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door.

Or at least he tried.

**ICAN'TUSEWHATICAN'TABUSEANDICAN'TSTOPWHENITCOMETOYOUYOUBURNMEOUTBUTI'MBACKATYOURDOORLIKEJOANOFARCCOMINGBACKFORMORE (okay once again amazing song I love the beginning of it PLEASE look it up online put in some earphones and just listen to the intro with your eyes closed! It truly is AMAZING!! Love love love this intro/song!! OKAY but back to the song name it is called Vow by Garbage and I love the whole album! I have been listening to it all week trying to come up with an idea for this chapter!! And look now it is up!!)**

**WELL I am going to come out and just say it!! I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA!! Okay I know I know I said that I was NOT going to get one but I was reading the last line of my story today and I was appalled that I put be instead of me!! So I decided it was time! But there is a twist I am not going to just let anybody be my beta! There are ONLY 3 rules and a question!!**

**1: PLEASE do not take a week to edit my chapter I hated when I had betas that did that!! 3 days max! PLEASE **

**2: I am not just looking for a beta I am looking for someone that can have ideas too so when I have a writers block you can help me!!**

**3: I will be reading over what you have done to the story and I hope that you will not have feelings hurt if I switch some things back or if I add some things.**

**Q: Well I am not going to like I said let anybody be my beta so I would like for ANYBODY that loves my story and thinks it needs better spelling to answer one question and send it to me in a pm or a review just click on the little blue box in the bottom left hand corner Who is your favorite band/singer?? Because in my opinion that tells me a lot about a person!! **

**I KNOW THIS ALL SEEMS STUPID AND RIDICULUS BUT THINK IF YOU LIKE MY STORY YOU GET TO READ IT BEFORE ANYBODY ELSE!! THANKS A THOUSAND TIMES OVER TO ANYBODY THAT DOES AS I ASK AND LET'S PRAY THAT THIS HELPS WITH THE SPELLING PROBLEMS!!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**


	29. Axe

Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Disclaimer: It's the same as last time. Does that help you?

BPOV

Edward took one step out the door and he was shoved back in, because of all the people pushing and shoving outside. It was ridiculous. I don't have scales nor did I grow fangs. I don't understand how I look much different than yesterday.

If they really want a picture _that_ bad then they could just wait until press conferences or a public affair or something. But there is absolutely no need for anybody to get physical over a picture of Edward and I together. It doesn't change day to day. Plus, the only thing that does is our clothes. Are the clothes such a big deal?

I just wish that for one day I could turn the tables and take photos of all _their_ most embarrassing moments. Like the day they tripped in front of the whole school, or the day their girlfriends/boyfriends cheated on them and they were the last ones to know because those seem to be the only moments being published. The moments where I do charity work or help someone or walk gracefully (well mostly) down the street, those moments don't get in magazines and newspapers now do they!

I wish I had _those_ on document. So that when some body has something bad to say I can just pull out a file and be like here you go. Why don't I, exactly? Oh, that's right. It doesn't matter because I have billions of dollars at my fingertips they wouldn't believe me and nobody would read it.

I really don't know why my brain rambles on so much. There was no way Edward and I were getting through that way to the car though. Edward still hadn't let go of my hand, and still holding it, he pulled me back to the uniformed men behind us. He spoke to them in Italian and then followed one of them to the kitchen.

We stood in the kitchen and Edward took out his cell phone dialed a number. He waited for a few seconds then when the person on the other side picked up; he started talking in Italian again.

Edward turned to me and took my sunglasses off my head for me; I had forgotten the room was not naturally so dark. He took off his sunglasses too, and he looked into my eyes.

Edward pushed the hair out of my face and behind my ears, and then he cupped my face with his hands. He finally then spoke to me. "Bella, I am so--." I put a finger over his lips and quietly shushed him.

I spoke to him in a quiet and calm voice. "Edward, it is not your fault. You have no reason to feel bad. That is what _they _want. For us to be stressed out about it. So let's just stay calm." I took a step closer to him, closing the space between us.

I rested my head against his chest and sighed. It _had_ been a stressful day, but I was not going to take it out on Edward.

"I called for a taxi." Edward simply stated after a deep breath.

"Good." I stated back.

"I didn't want the paparazzi to know we were taking one, so I told him to meet us around the corner."

I just nodded, as I wrapped my arms around his waist. He did the same to me and we stood in comfortable silence.

We held each other for a while, when I decided to speak.

"Edward?" I asked as I pulled away to look at him.

He looked down at me and raised his eyebrows, signaling me to go on.

"Thank you." I simply said, and then laid my head back on his chest.

I fully expected Edward to ask me why, but he didn't. He just kept holding me.

After some time, Edward finally spoke. "I think that we need to get going."

"Okay." I stated calmly, then a sudden panic hit me, and a question came flying into my head.

"Edward?" he turned toward me since we were heading to the back door. He looked slightly worried, probably from of the look on my face.

"Um, what are we going to do with the car?"

"Oh, don't be concerned. We are going to leave it here for the night and I will come and pick it up tomorrow." He smiled crookedly down at me.

His smile always made me weak at the knees. I was actually surprised that I didn't fall over.

Edward grabbed my hand and led me to the back door. He opened it for me and let me go out first.

_Always the gentleman, _I thought.

Once we were outside, I looked around and noticed that we were in a small alley behind the restaurant.

Edward led me the opposite way off the paparazzi, who were still at the front of the restaurant.

We went down a couple dark alleys and I started to wonder if Edward even knew where he was going. After about fifteen minutes of walking, we reached a busy street corner, and sure enough, there was a taxi parked right in front of us.

Edward walked toward the car; he turned to me once we were closer.

"Front or back?" I was confused for a moment, then I realized he was talking about the car.

"Back." I answered and he held the back door of the taxi for me to slide into. I climbed into the car and started to cough from the _strong _smell of Axe. Sheesh, does he actually think this turns women on or something or is he just trying to cover something up?

Edward starting coughing as soon as he got into the taxi also. I really thought that both of us were going to die from lack of oxygen for a moment.

I looked at the license of the taxi driver and his name was John Law.

"Hey, where too?" John said in a really deep voice. He didn't even seem to notice that Edward and I were practically chocking in the back seat. He must get this A LOT!

"Hi, we're heading to The Hyatt." I answered since Edward was still gagging.

I could already tell that I was going to have to wash my dress five times just to get the smell out. I was even thinking about suggesting to Edward that we take our clothes off outside the room that way we don't have to smell it all night. I knew that this smell was going to give me a headache if we didn't so we may have too.

**WELLYOUDONEDONEMEINYOURBEDIFELTITITRIEDTOBEATYOUBUTYOURSOHOTTHATIMELTEDIFEELRIGHTTHOUGHTHECRACKSNOWI'MTRIN'TOGETBACKBEFORETHECOOLDONERUNOUTI'LLBEGIVIN'ITMYBESTESTANDNOBODIESGONNASTOPMEBUTFINEITERVENTIONRECOKINIT'SMYTURNTOWINSOMEORLEARNSOMEBUTIWON'THAVEIT'SALLTAKENOMORENOMOREIGCANNOTWAITI'MYOURSM(Jason Mraz I'm Yours song of the week!! Longer than normal because I just couldn't stop it until the verse was done.)**

**OKAY, well I wanted to thank EVERYBODY that offered to be my beta. It means so much that you did!! A giant THANK YOU!! I told some of you I was going to pm you and tell ya. But I had more people apply then I thought I would. Plus, I really didn't know what to say! (I have to admit it I was a tiny bit nervous)…but I REALLY hope that you all keep reading and reviewing! Please don't think of it as anything personal!! I LOVE YOU ALL! And it really was a hard decision!!**

**Well moving on…my new beta is officially TheBetafish; I know going to enjoy working with her. And I really do hope that you see an improvement.**

**In news about the story, I know this chapter was not very exciting and not all that much happened. But I really want to give you some insight to their life with the paparazzi and I really wanted to have a bit more funniness in it!!**

**I hope you liked this chapter!! And please…REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**


	30. Damm

Chapter 30 YAAAAA

**Chapter 30 YAAAAA!!**

**Disclaimer: Hello peoples how are you? Good well I won't be doing so good if you sued me so PLESAE don't!!**

DAMN IT!! I thought in my head as I search my clutch for a Tylenol of something anything to help with this headache.

After wasting about half the ride or 15 minutes I decided to give up. I watched Edward for a while.

I watched as he sat completely still in his seat turned away from me. I watched as his back slightly moved as he breathed in and out. I thought about how lucky I was just to be sitting next to him.

Then a little light went off inside of my head, and I only need one word to describe it Edward.

Well I might need more then that if I was talking to someone else. So let's see I need like 5 words and I think almost anyone would understand. So here it goes Edward/hot guy distract me from the Dirt Gym Socks awful smell in here.

Hmmm that sounds good to me. Plus I think Edward and I need to move a tiny bit faster in our physical relationship. I mean we can do that because we are married and all.

So I turned to Edward and he was contently staring out the window. I moved closer to him. I was happy I had forgotten to put my seat belt on.

I slowly wrapped my arms around his shoulders. He barley moved he just tensed up and continued to stare out the window.

I began to kiss the back of his neck, very softly almost not even touching him. I took a deep breath a begun to relax under Edward's amazing scent.

I moved my hand back and forth on his shoulders. I felt Edward take a deep breath and relax completely into me. He felt so good against me like we fit so well together. I made me feel more free in what I was doing, not so nervous.

I decided to take it a step further, I stretched my neck a bit farther so that I could reach his ear. I bit softly on the tip of his ear then licked where I had bitten. I felt Edward shudder underneath me and it felt so amazing I can't even describe it. It felt so amazing to pleasure someone.

I moved from the top of his ear to his earlobe I grabbed it in between my teeth and softly pulled on it. I pulled it farther into my mouth and licked until it was soaked with my saliva.

Even I could barely hear Edward's soft moan under his breath. It made me shudder quickly.

Edward turned his head quickly when I was done with his ear (for now at least). He grabbed my chin with his hand and roughly pulled my lips to his. Our lips moved together in a perfect motion. Lips slightly parted and damp.

Edward hand began to move from my chin, to my neck, to my shoulder, and kept moving downward to my collarbone. He gently stroked back and forth across it.

I opened my mouth slightly more needing to pleasure him and me so much more. So I opened my mouth and slowly moved my tongue out of my mouth and slowly dragged it across his bottom lip. Then slowly against the top, his hand stopped moving on my collarbone.

He quickly opened his mouth and shoved his tongue into my mouth moving mine with it. Our tongues seemed to arm wrestle in my mouth. His eventually won and he quickly toke control of the situation.

He traced my teeth back and forth back and forth in a steady pattern, with this tongue. I was so close to giving in and attacking him.

"We're here." Said the cab driver

I jumped; I had completely forgotten he was even there.

Edward chuckled under his breath probably thinking I couldn't hear or something. I just rolled my eyes at him.

Edward wiped off his lips, since they were cover in our saliva. Mine were too but I didn't care so much, so I just left it there.

"How much do I owe you?" Edward asked

"21.50" he stated simply in a smart ass type voice.

He probably was use to people making out in the back seat, but that doesn't mean he enjoys it.

Edward paid the axe wearing man and we got out of the car.

Edward grabbed my hand as soon as he was out of the car and started to pull me into the hotel. Apparently the elevator was too slow for him today.

Because he began to pull me up the stairs. Quickly practically dragging me.

After walking up 6 flights of stairs I was panting I don't like to work out and this defiantly was NOT fun.

I think Edward noticed too because he picked me up and began to carry me up the stairs.

We finally reached our floor and Edward sat me down.

He grabbed my hand again and started to drag me along. Turning his head back and forth looking for our door.

"Damn it! What is the number of our door?" he whispered under his breath

I quietly laughed. We finally found our room.

Edward opened the door and pulled me threw.

He practically slammed the door shut then he pushed me against the door and began to passionately kiss me.

I don't know where we were going to go from there but I knew I was going to have a lot of damn fun.

'**VEMADEUPMYMINDDON'TNEEDTOTHINKITOVERIFI'MWRONGIAMRIGHTDON'TNEEDTOLOOKNOFURTHERTHISAIN'TLUSTIKNOWTHISISLOVE (Adele Chasing Pavements)**

**HELLO!! **

**I know I am sorry I am not even going to say anything else about it!**

**Except that Chapter 31 is already on say and it will be done soon!!**

**Okay well I want to answer/reply to a fan that sent their review anonymous**

**MEGGSTER!! Thank you so much! You are so kind! I am glad that you think I am such and fantastic! Writer reading your review made me feel so guilty I left it on my email so that I could reply in my chapter so I saw it everyday so you are amazing and everyone ones you a BIG thank you!!**

**THANKS!!**

**I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED!! **

**PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! **


	31. Shudder

Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Disclaimer: Read the last chapter and you will know!!

BPOV

I felt the hard, cold, door as I was pushed roughly up against it. Edward towered over me and he had one of his hands on my waist and the other kindly supporting my neck.

He looked down upon me and I looked up at him. We didn't move for the longest time.

"Bella?" he finally said in the sweetest of voices I thought I was going to melt, right then and there.

I know I couldn't speak clearly so I just nodded.

"I know that we have only been together for a few weeks, but you know I love you right?"

I nodded again.

"Bella, if you don't want to go any farther then this, please tell me now. I will go and sleep on one side of the bed and you can have the other. We don't have to go any farther, Bella, I am leaving it all up to you. There is no pressure." His eyes were scorching.

I was completely and utterly shocked that he was even asking me. Once again, he was surprising me, he was thinking about my feelings and emotions, not worrying about impulses and raw emotions, but the deep ones, you know?

It made me trust him even more than before, knowing that he would not hurt me even if he had no choice. It made me want to go further to show him how much I trust him, want him, love him, and need him.

I ran my hands from his shoulders down to the top of his belt. Then I ran my hands all the way around his waist, almost as if I was hugging him.

I decided it was best not to answer to just show him. So I slipped off my shoes, which were backless, and threw them in to the corner, by the bathroom door, with my feet. I then reached up on my tippy-toes and softly pressed my lips against his.

I watched his face as I did this. I watched as his eyes closed and he leaned into me. I watched as his chest move up and down as he took and deep breathe. I felt his warm breath onto my face. It smelled so amazing. I leaned closer into him, closer into the smell.

He gently spread my legs with his foot and put one of his legs in between my thighs. He rubbed his warm thigh against mine, causing a mind blowing friction.

I pressed my lips against his again. Slightly opening my mouth and slipping my tongue out. I slowly licked my lips then slowly licked his.

Since we were so close, I felt a shudder travel down his spine. This let me know that I was doing okay; that I wasn't doing horrible. It gave me the courage and the knowledge that I need to take things a step further.

I moved my hands from were they sat, comfortably around his waist, to his arms. I rubbed up and down his arms as I stared deep into his brilliantly green eyes and they stared back at me. They were full of pure hopeless love. I am sure that is what mine reflected also.

I just loved him so much more then I would ever be able to express on a physical level. But I was sure going to try.

I moved my eyes from his to his neck. I slowly licked my lips then pressed them gently against his neck. I began to gently suck his neck. I felt his hand travel from my upper back, downwards, at a slow agonizing pace. I could feel the warmth of his hand threw my dress. I felt a shudder travel down my spine this time. I could hear the outtake of breath as he smiled. Apparently, he had felt it too.

But honestly the smile just made me suck harder on his neck, determined to get the same reaction from him. I know that it would probably leave a bruise on his neck, and that was my goal.

I opened my lips and let my tongue barley touch his now wet and warm neck. Then, I got the reaction that I had been seeking. I felt the shudder travel down his back again. I smiled against his neck.

Edward pulled my lips away from his neck. He slammed his lips into mine and began to pull us off the door and towards the wall of the sitting area. We didn't make it to the wall. I think both of our thought processes went out the window as soon as his mouth opened and he roughly opened mine with his tongue, deepening our kiss.

His hand traveled from my lower back to my hips. Mine traveled up his back and into his hair. It was silky soft. I don't know how something that looked like it was never brushed was so soft.

We mapped out each others mouths. I pushed against Edward. Trying to tell him without using words to lower to the ground. But he didn't, he picked me up bridal style. He led me to the bed while continuing to kiss me.

I felt the soft silk hit my skin. I felt the soft feather pillows beneath my head. I felt Edward on top of me, his weight hitting me in all the right places, his hands traveling up and down my rib cage. I moaned into his mouth. He smiled against my mouth making me smile with him.

I decided that I was going to take control of this situation. I flipped us so that he was on bottom. I straddled his waist and looked down on him with the biggest smile on my face. I bet I looked like a fool, but I honestly didn't care.

I ran my hands threw his silky bronze hair messing it up further. I ran my hands from his hair slowly down his neck, kissing his collarbone, and then to the first button of his shirt. I slowly unbuttoned it. I watched his face the entire time I watched as his eyes closely watched me.

His hand moved from his side, slowly up my thighs, making me close my eyes, all the way up to my hips. I slowly unbuttoned his shirt. When I finally got to his belly button, only having four or five left, I began to kiss his stomach starting at his belly button and working my way up to his collar bone. I watched his face as his eyes closed and he exhaled in one long shaky breath.

It made me feel powerful that I could get this kind of reaction from him.

It made me feel in control; it made me feel beautiful. It made me feel like I wasn't some ordinary boring girl with a rich father. It made me feel powerful, and trust me; I was going to use that feeling tonight.

**BUTWHENTHESUNSTARTSSINKINONYOURBEATIFULSOULMAKEYACRYCRYBABYMAKEYOUFEELSOCOLDDON'TYOUKNOWIT'SALRIGHTSOMETIMESYOUJUSTGOTTOSHOWHOWYOUFEELCAUSETHAT'SYOUBABYANDYOU'RESOREAL**

**You're So Real: Matchbox Twenty**

**HEY YA'LL!!**

**I know that it's been a while and I am sorry teachers are evil sometimes and I have been extremely lazy.**

**But I finally have this chapter done and I hope that you like it. **

**Okay well I hope that this is okay because honestly I don't think that this chapter is one of my best I am hoping the next will be ten times better. I don't know when it will be up hopefully soon I have a lot of ideas for it but IDK.**

**OH and please say a GIGANTIC thank you to my beta TheBetaFish she is SO AMAZING!!**

**  
If you guys have anything you think will be helpful please review or PM me!! Just press the gray little go button below in the left hand corner and start typing.**

**Please do!!**

**And **

**GUESS WHAT!!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**


End file.
